


So that happened....

by Dreamer_Reader



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And it's treatment of Tony, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Pepper Potts, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, But I still got issues, Civil War Team Iron Man, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hate canon, Iron Man 2, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, No Bashing, No one hurts Tony, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Pre-Avengers (2012), Team Better Friends, Team Cap Critical, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer_Reader/pseuds/Dreamer_Reader
Summary: Tony stark is dying. The options are looking far from comforting so he starts distancing himself from his loved ones and tying up loose ends.He thought being Iron Man is the craziest thing that happened to him, boy he is in for a surprise.During one of the lab a accident an unknown girl magically appears in his lab, muttering about his lab being some sort of heaven or hell.'Jarvis did a scared girl magically just appeared in my lab? And now is she.... Hitting her head with a wrench......?'Acute observation sir'
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 127





	1. Is that a girl in my lab

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, what's up?   
> This is my first time writing a fanfiction. Though I have some original works and am a avid reader I have not tried writing fan fiction. I just love Tony stark so much. He is such a cinnamon roll, should be protected at all cost. 
> 
> I really hope you guys like it and support it. There will not be bashing of any character though it can be critical at times as an observation of a fan.

"Jarvis, you here?", Tony asked as he entered his lab after he came back from Marion delusional Ivan vanko.

"For you sir, always", Jarvis's answer rang in lab which lightening up with Tony's snap. "Your blood toxicity level has increased again, sir. I would recommend telling Miss Pot... "

"Not now Jarvis", Tony cut him off. "Has any combination bore results"

"Nothing that can be used to switch the core".

"Looks like this will be my last birthday with you Jarvis", Tony answered as he sat down on the stool rubbing his hand on his face. 

"We still have time, sir", Jarvis said. 

"Is that worry for your old man?"

"I will always care for you", Jarvis replied and for the first time he sounded somber. 

Dum-E whirled towards Tony with one of his rare motor oil free kale smoothie with a beep and shoved it in his hand and beeping encouragingly to its creator at which he softened.

"Let's oil you up big boy and then we will play", Tony said as he gulped down the disgusting drink. 

"Jarvis we have five days till my birthday. So keep palladium on stand by and hit me with the craziest ideas you can think off, public should remember this forever", Tony said as he oiled Dum-E and butterfingers and U. 

"You forget sir, but crazy is your department".

"Hush, don't sass me"

"I would never"

"You know what? I forgive you. Load an arc reactor and see how much power can it withstand, I have to make sure that honey-bear would have no problem after I am gone"

Jarvis didn't reply but started the process as the chest plate of a silver metallic suit lit up and the readings of the the suit and all its function were being projected as the holograms when Dum-E passed him a tennis ball to play. 

"I promised didn't i", and threw in the opposite direction and Dum-E rushed to fetch. 

Dum-E was twirling happily as he knocked over the bottle of motor oil and some exposed wire short-circuited and arc reactor of silver suit overloaded.

"I have exposed wire in my lab! Ugh! Jarvis take care of the blasphemy that has occurr...."

Just then the overloaded arc reactor exploded throwing him back. 

When the smoke subsided he got up see check his bots and suits. Thankfully everything was more or less undamaged.

"Jarvis talk to me. What happened?"

"The short circuit in the wires connected to armour overloaded and the arc reactor blew up exactly how Miss Potts blew up the one in stark building".

As Tony neared the blast area he saw a figure huddled near the feet of the armour, it looked like a she and her clothes seemed torn or burnt her brown skin was covered in soot and her hair was matted.

"Jarvis are you seeing what I am seeing?"

"If you mean a young adult female is in your lab than yes I am seeing what I am seeing"

"Weren't we in blackout protocol", Tony asked as the girl started noticing her surrounding and started getting confused. 

"Affirmative sir. There has been no breach in the house or in my codes and judging by her confused state, she too doesn't have any idea", Jarvis concluded as she got up while supporting herself on her one leg, other probably injured. 

"Who are you?", the girl asked backing away. 

"You don't know who I am? Forget it. You are in my house lady who are you?"

"How I am alive? I died"

"Sorry did you say you died?"

"Uh yes. But who are you"

"I am Tony stark", she blinked a few times and waited before bursting out in a loud laugh. 

"Oh you're serious"

"I am sorry but I do not understand what's so funny", Jarvis's voice rang in the lab. 

"Oh and is that supposed to be Jarvis. Dude I get you really look like RDJ but being Tony stark pfft", the girl then looked at him like he was bonkers before her eyes lit up in realisation. " Oh I get it, it's like some personalised heaven but I haven't been particularly spiritual in my life".

"I am sorry but this definitely is not heaven and I think you should tell me who are you and how you got here", Tony asked again, his agitation visible as the poisoning became more visible on his neck. 

"Or I think this is some personalized hell and I have to watch my favorite characters die again and again", the girl thought to herself. "I see you still got palladium poisoning".

Tony took a defensive position at once and even Jarvis pointed the claw hands at her. 

"How do you know about my palladium poisoning?"

"I know everything about you if you are Tony stark", she replied.

"That doesn't sound stalkerish at all"

"If you pose a threat to sir. I will be forced to eliminate you", Jarvis threatened.

"Pfft I am already dead, it doesn't matter. You all are illusion", She said. 

"You most definitely are not dead and I am surely not", Tony said as his watch immediately transferring into a gauntlet pointed in her direction. "You are in the Malibu stark mansion, so tell me how you got here or shall I blast you out of the wall".

"With all due respect but Tony stark is just a comic book character, so either I am dead, in a coma or on heavy drugs".

"You are in flesh standing in Tony stark's lab who is also very real and very much alive and is waiting for an explanation and who ate you", Tony folded his hands waiting for an explanation.

"This is too good to be hell, you are in pain so no heaven and now I have to confirm that this is not a dream or hallucination", just as she said this she took a wrench from the bench and whacked herself with it. 

"Jarvis did she just hit herself with a wrench?", Tony asked as his jaw hit the floor. 

"Acute observation sir".

"Oh my God! This hurts like a bitch. Ow ow, I am dying", she said as she rubbed her forehead furiously. 

"Are you going to tell me who are you or am I going to have to use force?", Tony asked once again his repulsors charging

"No, I meant yeah....yeah I am Riva Agarwal and from what I believe I am from an alternate universe or dimension because in my world you are comic book and movie character", the girl said as she extended her hand and then hugged him suddenly. "Oh my God, I can't believe it's real. Tony stark is real. I am meeting Tony stark is real"

"I don't believe you", he said separating himself from her

"Completely understandable", she moved back. "Sorry I got excited but you are like my favorite character"-sees his glare-"Yeah proof. Because everything has proof. Right proof to convince a genuine scientist about the existence of separate parallel universe. Uh um I know personal details about you that nobody knows"

"You are just a delusional person who I should be sending to police"

"No, please I can prove it. When you attended the first charity ball after your captivity in Afghanistan you accidentally left Pepper on the roof waiting for a dirty martini with at least three olives", she pleaded "if it's really mcu only you can help me survive".

When he still looked suspicious she continued, "Obadiah stane ordered the hit on you and he is the one who ripped your arc reactor out to power his iron monger suit.... no shield knows about that....something's nobody knows... Yes. Yinsen", and Tony stopped short his hands falling to his side as he sagged in horrible memories.

"He was another captive with you who placed an electromagnet in your chest to keep you alive and when he died, he said 'don't waste your life'", her voice softened as she went on giving details of the incident placing a hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"Let's say I believe you. But now what?", Tony asked to no one in particular. 

"I can help you, I know what will happen if this is MCU"

"You mean to say I don't die because of metal poisoning", he asked finally a glimmer of hope was visible. 

"Obviously, MCU without you is hard to imagine", She said as took a sniff of her body. "Ugh I smell"

"I believe a shower and some food would be the first order of business", Jarvis adviced. 

"Yeah, ah yes I am sorry but you have to admit its not something that is believable", Tony said, still trying to wrap his head around this new development. 

"Dude it's your universe where drugs makes you hero instead of stonner, and don't forget hulk"

"Point taken", he sighed as he sat down. 

"You have no idea what future have in store for you super soldiers, gods and aliens", she said as she inspected her pockets and took out a phone and photograph. "You met Vanko"

"Yes, quite enlightening encounter on how much of asshole my dad is"

" I know right. But he also told you that if you make a God bleed, people will stop believing in them and you Mr stark will make several God believe"

"Noted. Now how about a shower"

"But first your problem, poisoning", she said as she sat down beside him. " It's more important as  
I know that you are in pain. Shower can wait. I'll give you the clue because ultimately you were the one who solved this problem so I am going to just point out what you need".

"You mean I don't die"

"You are really hard to kill and believe me many have tried", she lightly touched his hand as sign of comfort. "I will go to shower since I am covered in soot but I can't be seen just about now. We will discuss that later but first you need to look really carefully at your dad's old stark expo model." 

"Jarvis can you please keep this photograph and my phone safe for sometime by the time I shower"

"Of course and If Miss Agarwal doesn't mind may I ask why the need to observe Howard Stark's expo model?", Jarvis asked. 

"Because... Sometimes old things help us discover something new"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony : I need a blood test Jay, I seem to be high. 
> 
> Jarvis : I can see her sir. You are not hallucinating.
> 
> Tony : That I can believe, what I can't believe is Howard had brain.
> 
> Jarvis : ......


	2. Should have told you....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony can finally breathe knowing there's hope for his life. So then they decide what would happen to Riva and where would she go. 
> 
> Next on the list are following, trying to tell pepper and rodhey about his health issues and introducing his new friend that just want to fangirl. Should be easy? Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So our character is easily distracted by all the awesome people that come with this universe. All she want to do is protect the suicidal cinnamon roll that is Tony Stark. 
> 
> I know he is not suicidal it's more like his preservation skills is down to zero and Riva isn't down with it. 
> 
> Now pepper, rhodey and our resident assassin are making their first appearance in this chapter.
> 
> I love the Tony, Pepper and Rhodey dynamics, there friendship is so organic, they are there for him when he needs them and are not afraid to call him out on his bullshit, which frankly is a lot.
> 
> I love the Tony, Pepper and Rhodey's friendship. They both are not afraid to tear into Tony and call out bullshit.
> 
> I have read some fanfics where Pepperony is portrayed very toxic but I love that ship and I never found it such even in Iron Man 3, PTSDs often cause trouble and his refusal to get help, unhealthy coping mechanism, her busy schedule, her fears and insecurities added to strain but they overcame it. And Pepper was qualified and efficient for CEO position. Tony always just wanted to scienceing and heroing.
> 
> I just hate it when Rhodey and Pepper are portrayed as gold digger toxic friends. They are the reason that he is able to cope up with all the bullshit that MCU threw at them.

Jarvis led Riva to a guest bed room when she asked him, "What will happen to me?"

"If what you are saying is indeed true then surely we will figure out what after sir's health condition improves", Jarvis answered.

"I know it's very hard to believe, like if someone else told me that they dimension hoped in my universe than first I would ask if I am being pranked, then drugs and then hallucinations. In no way I would have accepted it easily. So I think it went well", She continued as she entered the room and went to washroom. "There are no cameras in room and bathroom right? "

"Only audio aid"

"You know it's hard for me too, do you know what happened just before I was thrown here. I died along with my family, my mother", she deflated while telling so and opening the tap to wash her face. 

"I do not know how to offer comfort", she didn't know Jarvis could sound awkward. "However you can talk, my database show that it helps"

"Well your creator need this advice much more than me", She replied with a smile. "Thank you for everything".

****

"Sir, what are we doing?"

"Jarvis we are discovering sorry rediscovering a new element that is going to be the new core for the arc reactor", Tony said as he expanded and turned the holograms. "Run the test and the calculations on the new numbers and tell me the results"

"It looks like if we can successfully synthesis this elements it would be an improved replacement for the core"

"Good. Order the tools that we lack, I want it as soon as possible", his lab was lit with the holograms and for the first time in a while genuine happiness was seen. 

"Sir, this is a proof that whatever Miss Agarwal was saying, she knows things that nobody does", Jarvis said.

"Whatever it is, I partially believe her because of what she said, but I also don't want to believe it. But I would not turn her to streets, I must repay her for saving my life", Tony told Jarvis as he was going through calculations. "By the way how is she doing?"

"Miss Agarwal has just taken a shower and looking at the spare clothes with disbelief and I am trying to assure her that they are fresh and not one of your escapades", Jarvis replied.

"But aren't those pepper's?"

"Yes, but she doesn't have problem with that. She quoted that 'it belongs to a goddess, I am not going to refuse a blessing'. And she is also thankful that it is a plus size t-shirt and a stretchable skirt"

"You know what I am starting to like our new guest", Tony replied with a smirk. 

"Sir I suggest meeting Miss Agarwal for an early dinner and talk. Because your delivery will arrive in two hours and before that Miss Rushman would arrive to discuss your party arrangment", Jarvis told Tony as reached for his cup of coffee.

He put his cup down and took a deep breath, "Fine I will listen to you because it sounds reasonable"

"I am always reasonable sir, you just ignore it"

"Shh. I am not ignoring it right now. I can be good"

"I never suggested otherwise", Jarvis claimed innocence as Tony exited the lab in his still motor oil stained T-shirt and jeans. 

****

Tony knocked on the door of the guest room, it swung open to reveal a surprised Riva.

"Hey! I thought you would be locked in your lab, to synthesis that element", Riva said coming out of the room. 

"Well it would be rude to leave my guest unattended", at which she rose an eyebrow. "Plus the shipping is due in 2 hours. 

"I knew it, you love your scienceing the most."

"Scienceing?"

"We fans used it in fanfics."

"fanfics?", He asked as they walked towards kitchen but when he looked at her, she looked like she was contemplating life decisions.

"Uh, you know fiction about where fans discuss what happened till now and write about that. Right? Right."

"I don't know why but I don't believe you"

"I'll tell explain you properly some other time. But for now I am really hungry"

"Oh I forgot, wait what would you have? Jarvis will order".

"Veggie sandwichs, cola and fries. Lots of fries", she explained. "I love fries"

"Really, couldn't tell. Get me cheese burgers, cola and fries", Tony told his ordered as both of them took a seat at the dining table. 

"ETA 20 minutes sir", Jarvis replied.

"Soooo, tell me about you", Tony asked after an awkward silence.

"Nothing much to be honest, I lived with my parents in India, We all were in a car accident before I was transported here".

"I am sorry", Tony said. 

"It's OK, I still haven't processed that. It's going to hit me when I sleep", she said with a shrug. "I still think I am dreaming and I'll just wake up in my bed".

"I know you are suffering but we need to discuss what to tell others", Tony said after a moment of silence.

"Obviously we can't say the truth, we'll be locked in a psychiatric ward. But what I am gonna do and how I am gonna live"

"You are welcome to live with me", Tony offered with a polite smile. 

"I know how much you love this house and your privacy. I surely can't . Temporarly though I would have to accept your invitation", Riva said with a sheepish smile. 

"Riva you have saved my life. I want to you live with me specially when you know nothing about america"

"I- uh, I really don't know. But I will pay you however I can and I will do everything to save you in my power though I can't be with you on the field, I will help you navigate situations", Riva said then hesitate. "I would need your help to create my identity and modify my documents".

"Yes, of course. What are your qualifications?", Tony asked. 

"Well I was an author, and I just completed my masters degree in literature", Riva replied. "I'll see if my phone still works because some of my transcripts are saved there. And I can take up a job as an editor and proof reader".

"They are good jobs, so you write too"

"Yes, it's my passion. I just reading and writing. Want to give a try?", Riva asked. 

"Not really my cup of tea you should know", he replied. "But I'll see what can I do".

"Oh no that's fine, you concentrate on your health and I can search the net for publishers and jobs", Riva said just as their food arrived. Tony bought it inside and she started to unpack muttering about her fries. 

"Here", she said handing him his food. "Now, about my cover, I can't be your friend nobody would ever believe it, and Rhodey knows everything about you".

"Just be my long lost cousin", Tony said as he took a huge bite out of his burger. 

"If you are sure but won't shield know about your family history, I mean your dad was co-founder. And I am brown and your whole family is white.", Riva was slurping her cola. 

"There is not much from my mom's side. You can be daughter of my some adventure loving aunt who had you when she went to India and recently she died so I took you in".

"But proof? People will question"

"I am Tony fucking stark"

"Yup, sweet little cinnamon roll. I am going to save you from this cruel world"

"How am I a cinnamon roll?"

"Because I said so", she said and pulled his cheek. 

"After dinner get some sleep, I might not be in touch with you for next few days. You can always ask Jarvis for anything you want but for now I have to go I have to meet with my assistant for preparation of the party which you are invited to of course", he said getting up. "I'll get you a new phone".

"l'll pay you when I get paid but for now let's discuss something else"

"What?"

"Your party. Don't do it. I know now that you aren't dying it may not lead to the mess it was", she paused to take a breath. "Organize a dinner with your friends and some of the employees who works closely with you like your assistant Natalie Rushman"

"Why? "

"Clear the air with your friends, tell them about your poisoning and come clean. And of course introduce your newest cousin"

"Not that why Rushman"

"Oh that's what I forgot to tell you. Natalie Rushman is actually Shield agent Natasha Romnoff. She was sent to profile you. Shield knows about your metal poisoning. Though they will help you it will also give them leverage against you"

"What leverage?"

"Avenger initiative, it's all for that"

"They would help me to force me to join this boyband"

"Hey, girls are also superheroes"

"Not the point"

"No, they can't control you. So they are gonna tempt you, they are gonna tell you that you are not qualified so you'll want it yourself"

"Hmm, they are smart. I can see that working. Shouldn't I fire then"

"Absolutely not", her answer left him bewildered. "She is an important part of your future and this superheroing business and you will benefit from her being your ally and friend. She is really loyal and rational plus she is a badass assassin"

"Ok, anything else"

"Be your charming self not player. Now I am off to bed"

****

Tony has just emerged from his total blackout lab session with a new and improved arc reactor. 

"Jay updates"

"SI stocks are going steady, Miss Rushman is assisting Miss Potts at the moment. Col. Rhodes sent his confirmation for the dinner though he is concerned due to sudden change of party style. Miss Agarwal has secured a job as an editor and social media advisor in a small publication company"

"Good, where is Riva. Tell her to meet me in the kitchen"

Riva was eating cereal by the time Tony arrived after a shower, "so you good?"

She expected a snarky remark or a happy comment but she didn't anticipate a tight hug, "I am more than good. Thank you"

"Technically it was all you, you would have figured it out sooner or later. I just sped the process"

"Small details. But are you OK? Jarvis did tell me you cried yourself to sleep every night"

"I told you their loss would hit me at night. But leave all that Happy Birthday cinnamon roll"

"Ugh don't tell me you are gonna stick to that horrible nickname"

"Yup, Have a good day but I have to run. Job"

"K, bye"

****

When only half an hour remain till the guest arrive, Tony decided it was correct time to come clean to his friends. So he goes to pepper who was talking with Rhodey about the changed plans and Happy was checking security.

"Guys I need to talk to you guys", his voice was hesitant which startled his friends and they silently followed him to a corner. 

"I have to confess something", Tony started but was cut off. 

"Oh my God, you slept with Natalie", Pepper assumed with a horrifying expression. "I don't want to get rid of her, she is eff-"

"What? No! List-"

"You slept with that young girl I saw near your house", Happy said with a grimace.

"No guys lis-"

"Then who did-", Rhodey started but was cut off. 

"I didn't sleep with anyone I swear. You know I haven't since Afghanistan"

"We know it's just that you were turning back to-", Pepper said hesitantly.

"I know I have been douche in last few weeks and that's what I want to talk to you about", he then waited before continuing. "I was dying"

"What?", three voices yelled at the same time. 

"Yes, the palladium core in the arc reactor was causing heavy metal poisoning in my body and there was no viable replacement", he said nervously tapping his reactor as the three people in front of them started at once. 

"Nothing will happen to you"

"We will ask every scientist for a solution"

"I won't let your scrawny ass to die"

"Guys, guys. GUYS! I am fine now. It has been replaced with a new element and the remaining toxins are going to be flushed out with that disgusting kale smoothie".

"So you are good now, you can live a long life", Rhodes asked. 

"Yes, I am at good health"

"Good then we won't need to worry now", Happy replied. 

"Worried for what?"

"That we may hurt you", and then he felt three punches together on his body and he doubled on the floor with pain. 

"Ow, this hurts like a bitch", Tony groaned trying to stand up. 

"This is what you deserve for all the shit you pulled man", Rhodey said with a smirk. 

"Sorry boss, but I am with them", Happy said with a shrug. 

"I can't believe your audacity. You are such a pain in my ass", Pepper said offering him her hand to stand up. 

"Love you too guys"

"You pull this shit again and they won't find you to save you".

Just then a girl entered the house and saw the scene, everyone straightened thinking her as a guest. 

"Ooh, are you guys kicking his ass as a birthday tradition", She said as she moved towards them but when she saw who the people were she dropped her bags on sofa and run towards them. 

She hugged Rhodey first, "I can't believe I am meeting Col. James Rhodes in real life. I just love you, your dry humour and sass is awesome and you are the most efficient in getting things done after pepper"

She then gives happy a hug, "You are awesome. I don't know how you manage to be sane when your literal job is to save dumbasses"

She then move towards pepper, "Miss Potts I am such a huge fan of yours. You are a literal goddess. You are just so cool when you murder people with your glare and words. Please accept me as your apprentice"

Tony had to forcibly remove her from pepper, "Guys onto my second announcement, this dork is my cousin Riva Agarwal. I took her in as recently she lost her mother, my aunt. As you can see she is as weird as my accenteric aunt".

"Sorry guys, I am generally not this weird. I was just excited to meet you guys. Tony has told me so much about you guys", She explained offering her hand to shake which they shook one by one.

"You can properly meet her later but now the guests have started arriving", Tony gestured towards the door where Rushman was bringing the guests inside. 

Riva's eyes lit up and she again tried to run but this towards the assassin but she was stopped when Tony held the scuff of her top to stop her, "She's an assassin god dammit, she'll slit your throat if you startle her"

"But I wanna talk to her", Riva whined and Tony was instantly reminded of a sulking cat. 

"As you like to say, you'll but in future"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jarvis : So Miss Rushman is a shield agent.
> 
> Tony : Yes
> 
> Jarvis : And she slipped from my background check 
> 
> Tony : Yup
> 
> Jarvis :......
> 
> Jarvis : This means WAR. I am gonna hack shield so no agent ever slips my radar. And just to be on safe side I can hack federal agencies too.... 
> 
> Tony slowly backs away
> 
> ******
> 
> Natasha and shield are very complicated for me, because although they are fighting evil, they still are afraid of variable that they can't predict and that profile was one such manipulation.
> 
> I love Natasha but MCU did her dirty, especially in endgame and civil war. Like go on YouTube and all her fights scenes of entire MCU it's not even half an hour long. 
> 
> In Iron Man 2, where she is first introduced she is presented more as seductress rather than an assassin and it took MCU a long time to come out of that setting.


	3. That is freaky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Romanoff is confused. And that is astonishing in itself, it's not happening according to any of the data present on stark. Shouldn't he be dying? And he has a cousin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatever happened in Iron Man 2 was on the grounds that Tony had a tendency of pushing people away and self destruct. Even on the verge of death he didn't reach out to his friends. But our ofc is here to help him avoid all the death flags and prevent anyone from gaining leverage against our Tony. 
> 
> Riva is trying very hard to control her fangirling. Tony had to physically pull her back. For her, a goddess and black widow are in the same vicinity how can she be held back. 
> 
> She divulge in all the stories from the iron family's pre-Mcu days. 
> 
> *I know in canon it's his 40th birthday but I made it 36th as in this fic he was 17 when his parents died not 21 like in the movie. *

Natalie was sitting with the other guest on the huge table which had department heads, few R&D personnel, Potts, Rhodes, Hogan and a new girl who nobody new but was dismissed as Tony's new girl. Although he was never seen with a girl in official capacity bit she still wondered if it was one of his way of pushing Pepper away. 

The hired staff was pouring champagne and wine down the glasses of the guest as per the request. Natalie noticed that the girl was confused for a second before Tony helped her out. 

The girl did seem quite young from the usual hook ups of Tony. All evening she had tagged along him like a lost puppy. She looked at Pepper with stars in her eyes so surely she couldn't be one of his hook ups. 

Was it trick of the light or the nameless girl was studying her ? No staring at her. That's what people do when they see her rich red hair, stare at her. There was nothing to study. She made sure of it. The girl then whispered something in his ear, when he shook his head at her she whispered again this time longer than a minute and then he sighed. Natasha was close enough to see everything clearly but not enough to hear whispering. 

Tony cleared his throat before standing up drawing everyone's attention towards him. 

"Welcome guys to my 36th birthday dinner. Now, I know you guys must have expected to have this wild night with overflowing alcohol but some people can't see me have fun", he paused to glare in the girls direction who looked smug drinking he champagne. 

"This dinner is hosted to thank you all for all the work you have to do so I can do what I want and I really appreciate it. Riva here-", he gestured towards the girl. "thought it would be a good idea to express myself more. So here it goes- legal and PR thanks for saving my ass from media and I apologize for causing you trouble. I thank all of you for keeping this company functioning"

"This is also a formal announcement for appointment of Ms. Virginia Potts as CEO as you were already aware", then he picked up his glass. "To pepper and me as I am awesome and it's my birthday"

Everyone murmured their toast before downing their glasses, his friends rolling their eyes and he sat once again. 

"Now, since all the formal bullshit happened shall we start the party", with that the music changed from a subtle piano peace to a high tempo songs and the waiters came with all the delicacies that a person can imagine placing them onto the table. The man sure had a way with his words but he is sure care about his employees.

****

"Now will you please enlighten me, why did I do that?", Tony asked as he cut into his steak. 

"What? Tell your employees how much you care for them?", She asked as she stuffed he mouth with garlic bread.

"Yes, I mean I do give them bonuses and care packages"

"Yes but it was for a spider who won't be here long enough to know about the goodness of your heart. We'll have to get everyone talking to sow seeds in her mind".

"You mean, you are marketing me so in some indefinite future she'll be a good ally"

"Exactly", she replied sipping from her glass ignoring his irritation. "You know I never tried alcohol before now, it's actually good"

"Seriously! Then you shouldn't be drinking so many glasses", he said as he tried to take away her glass but she downed it all. 

"Wow, I never thought I would see you be responsible with alcohol", Rhodey said as he filled her glass again sending him a smirk. 

"Rhodey, it's her first time"

"Chill Tony, it's just champagne", He replied as he tipped his glass with hers which she downed again before wiping her mouth before her hand. "I want to try wine next"

"No, I don't want to manage your drunken stupor", Tony said trying to pry the glass of wine from her hand that she has managed to take from the waiter. 

"Oh come on, Rhodes had to manage yours. Can't you do this much for me?", She asked with a pout and looking towards his friends for help. 

"Yes, Tony how many times have I hauled your drunken add on bed after you got absolutely plastered", Rhodey supported her to annoy Tony. 

"This is good", She informed after taking a sip. "I get why you used to drink so much. It's insanely lightening"

"You know what do whatever you want, I will not be responsible"

"Come on. You should be more supportive seeing your own history", but Tony just huffed drinking his own drink. "You are just bitter because you are still not allowed to drink"

"Yeah, yeah. You are such a brat"

"Takes one to know one", she replied with a smug satisfaction when he huffed.

"Now listen before I forget. Annouce about the element that you synthesis", She said to Tony in a stage whisper. "Then she will realize that you are cured and I really want to see her shocked face"

"You synthesised a new element", Rhodey almost yelled. Almost everyone stopped talking as their jaws dropped because of the news. 

"Shhh, he will announce it after dessert so keep it a secret", Riva was a little tipsy after so many glasses of champagne. "He is so smart isn't he. But you know he is also this adorable dumbass who drinks motoroil smoothie just because Dum-E made it". She was saying all this to Rhodey but then turned towards Tony to pinch his cheeks. "Such a adorable cinnamon roll"

"What else is he Riva?", Rhodey prompted her to continue seeing Tony's red face. 

"Don't tell anyone but he has a thing for competent women like pepper. It's frustrating to watch this weird sexual tension between them and them doing nothing about it. Speaking of pepper isn't she just great. How does she work in those deathtraps I never know", she whispered to Rhodey so Tony can't here."

"Death trap?", This time pepper questioned, everyone one was looking in interest as if she she's preaching universe's secret. 

"Those heels! I can't walk straight in them. Do you think she will teach me? Will she accept me as as her apprentice".

"I think that is enough sluring for today. Natalie please help me take her to her room. Jarvis will guide you", Tony took a deep breath as Natalie got up to help her. 

"I am not completely drunk, I will just have my dessert and go", she said as the waiter replaced her empty plate with the dessert. 

"Fine", he then turned towards his employees. "Yes it's true that I have managed to synthesis a new element and I was about to notify legal and r&d for the follow up procedures before someone decided to spill the beans"

There was a startled expression and a pause in action before masking it again Riva noticed, "Oh she is rattled alright"

"Happy now?", Tony asked.

"Very", she replied and showed a spoon full of sweet cream. "This is the reason I am happy"

"Ice cream"

"Yup"

"Well don't I feel appreciated after what I have done"

"You can have it too you know. Nobody is stopping you. Just don't be jealous of my dessert", she said.

"Many of the guest have emptied their seats and were mingling and Pepper and Natalie were entertaining them as Rhodey got up to take a call. Tony was sitting beside Riva watching her lick chocolate pudding off her spoon. 

"Aren't you drunk? Why aren't you sluring your words now", he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Mhmm, this is really good. Thanks for making vegetarian dishes especially for me"

"Don't change the subject. Did you stage that?", he asked as he narrowed his eyes at her. 

"Of course I staged it. If I was drunk I would be blabbering about either missing my mother or this impossible dimension travel", she spoke after taking a glance at near by people. 

"Why?"

"You know cause that's what have been on my mind, how I ended up her-"

"Not that, why did you stage it?"

"It's very simple actually. With your colorful personality it would have been taken as bragging meanwhile I urging you to announce will make you appear humble for once in your life"

"Aren't being a little too free with me", he asked as he got up. 

"Weren't you the one who told me to this morning? That ship has sailed", She yelled behind him. 

Riva then finished her chocolate heaven in peace and was sipping champagne when she saw Rhodey approaching Tony in a tensed state, she saw them discussing something before leaving the party. 

She at first thought to follow but then decided against it and getting more drinks from the waiter when she was approached by Pepper and Natalie, so she stood up to greet almost stumbling on her foot"

"Hey Riva this is Natalie", Pepper introduced Natalie who nodded towards her. "Natalie Rushman. Tony mentioned that you wanted to meet her"

"Yes, yes I did mem- sorry mentioned it", Riva was really tripping on her words right now. "Sorry I think I am a little tipsy I am sluring"

"That's OK, half the people here are gonna be hammered by the end of the Tony", Pepper assured as she helped her sit back again. 

"Though I wasn't kidding when I said these heels are deathtraps, I love them even if I am stumbling in them"

"You know what I think you have had enough", She replied taking the glass from her which she gave away without a protest. 

"Now I can't go with you since I have to see the guest as even Tony has run off", She said handing her a glass of water. "Natalie here will take you to your room. Tony mentioned you are staying here"-when she replied in confirmation pepper continued "-i will meet you for breakfast. OK? Now you should turn in for the night".

"Sure, I am gonna hold you to that promise", Riva replied getting up as Natalie helped her. "Go entertain those old snobs. Toodles"

But Pepper was already snatched by an old woman so she just turned towards the corridor.

"You must be wondering why I wanted to meet you", Riva asked to break the silence.

"I did wonder. But I am just an assistant", Natalie replied at which she snorted. 

"Sorry, that's the understatement of the century. You are definitely not just an assistant", Riva elaborated and was actually feeling smug noticing the sudden stiffness in the assassin's body. 

"You are Tony stark's assistant you can't be normal. And I became your fan the moment I saw your clip tackling Happy with just your legs", Riva continued making her relax again. "That's why I wanted to meet you actually. Tony was worried about me so I wanted some tips in self defense".

"I would happy to help", Natalie replied catching Riva just as she stumbled.

"Sorry, I really need to lie down", Riva mumbled. "It's just round that corner".

"If you don't mind me asking why is Mr Stark worried?", Natalie asked casually. 

"Ugh He is just being an overprotective ass. He really need to chill out"

"You seem really close", when Natalie asked this Riva felt this satisfaction of manipulating the master manipulation.

"Oh we just reconnected after my parents death. He offered me his home when he came to know that my mom, you know his aunt passed away", Riva was giving everything she wanted. 

"Your mom sounds close with Tony"

"Oh not at all, she was the black sheep of the family who run off to India on a "Spiritual awakening trip" and had me. Tony was kind enough to reach out to me when he came to know".

"Oh I am sorry for your loss", Natalie said with sympathy but she just shrugged her shoulders.

"So here's my room. Good night. Toddles", she threw behind her shoulder before shutting down her door not noticing Natalie messaging Shield but Jarvis recorded everything as per his instructions.

****

Riva woke up with a splitting headache which she guessed was hangover, she made her way to kitchen for some coffee.

"Look what the cat dragged in", Tony chirped a little too happy to see her sorry state.

Rhodey and Pepper were also there on the kitchen table.

"You are enjoying my misery a little too much", Riva grumbled as she sat down. 

"It's not often that he gets to be the responsible so he is a little too happy", Rhodey commented nursing his own headache while Pepper was watching this all amused. 

"You were happy in my misery last night so now it's my turn", Tony replied before bringing the coffee pot on the table. "Coffee?"

"Yes please", she accepted her coffee gratefully.

"Me too", Pepper said. 

"Give me some", Rhodey snatched the pot as Tony was being extremely slow.

"Here I ordered breakfast for everyone. It will be delivered any moment", Tony informed them and everyone said thank you. 

"Look Rhodey-bear I can do good", at which Rhodey snorted. 

"Doing this one time doesn't count when I literally raised you in MIT", he replied as he smacked him across his head. 

"Dude you are embarrassing me in front of my baby sister", at which Riva and Pepper snorted. 

"You forget that what is on internet about you is much more embarrassing", Pepper replied.

"Yeah did you forgot I know you Tony. That includes everything", Riva replied.

"It doesn't sound stalkerish at all", he replied.

"Oh please, Jarvis is too happy to gossip about you, he even showed me videos where you were testing Iron Man suit for the first time. Poor garage"

"Oh I should tell you about our MIT days", Rhodey offered as Tony went to get the delivery as coffee helped with the hangover.

"Oh I would love to hear about it but first I want to know, no I am dying to know, did you or did you not participated in any vandalism in your days", she asked with a glint in her eyes.

"How do you know?", he asked shocked. "Did Tony tell you?"

"Oh I had a feeling", she replied with a smirk.

"Why do I feel you are gonna have a lot of feelings?"

"So is it true?"

"Yes, it was an outlet after you know Howard's episode of his dissapointment in Tony", Rhodey replied.

"Yeah, asshole father I know", she paused then continued. "So you were cool from the start"

"If you mean me then yes I was cool, he on the other hand was this scrawny kid who everybody tolerated because he was too smart and pockets too deep"

"Don't listen to him, cousin. He was this huge nerd", Tony said entering with boxes of food. I taught him how to be cool, I was the fun one".

"His fun including getting high and plastered. And then do some dumbass shot from which I had to save him", Rhodes said accepting food from Tony. "I mean one time he blew up the college physics lab because he was experimenting drunk"

"Hey, my drunkenness came in handy too, DUM-E came online when I was drunk", Tony said as he handed her food. 

"Well the wildest thing that I did was getting drunk in the dorm and sneaking out of the hostel", Pepper said. 

"I just sneaked out to watch movies with my friends", Riva replied as she opened the box to find some hot tomato soup at which she groaned, "I really miss Indian food"

She was staring intensely at the bowl of soup wishing it to be butter Partha when suddenly her breakfast changed physical form to changed to meet the description in her head. 

All four jaws dropped to floor in shock, "Please tell me you saw that and I am not going mad", Pepper asked after a moment of silence.

"My plate, my food just transformed", Riva muttered still staring intently.

"OK that is really freaky. Jarvis please tell us that all four of us are hallucinating", Tony said still staring.

"No sir, you are not hallucinating, my sensors and camera picked it up"

Riva concentrated hard wishing it to be cake and it transformed again, "What is happening?", Rhodey asked. 

"I just concentrated that I want paratha so it turned and now I wanted cake so it became cake, I am going insane", Riva exclaimed as she got up and concentrated hard to transform the glass table into a wooden one. 

It took time but it changed she then changed it back. 

"Looks like I have manifested some powers", Riva concluded mirroring the shock expressions on her companion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fury : Stark has a cousin?
> 
> Natasha : apparently
> 
> Fury : And his poisoning is cured.
> 
> Natasha : seems so
> 
> Fury : then what are you doing there? 
> 
> Natasha : narrows her eyes
> 
> Fury : I mean continue what you do. Make smart decisions. 
> 
> ***********
> 
> Natasha is one of the most complicated character and I love her, but I absolutely hate her treatment in MCU. They have turned this awesome hardcore badass character into Captain America's lackey. 
> 
> I don't have any problem with their friendship, infact I adore it. But after civil war it's like her character is around his character and I hate it. 
> 
> The betrayal in civil war is a sore spot, I wouldn't have minded if she would have been if she was team cap but Russos did that because they had to show that she was politically aware but still has to be on cap's side.


	4. It's awesome....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our ofc has manifested some powers. Yay. They explore the powers who are at this point of the time is at base level. And we also see the start of the stark expo attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half the mcu is like that time Tony stark ignored me, or years before I wasn't allowed to do something illegal so now I want revenge and am gonna commit mass murder. I mean seriously?
> 
> Vanko lived a miserable life because his father betrayed the country and was bitter about not getting his due, what's Tony got to do with that.

"I swear I am not some witch, please don't prosecute me", Riva joked trying to break the shocked silence. 

"Do not worry Ms. Agarwal even if we could nobody would believe us", Jarvis spoke prompting her to smile. 

"You didn't tell me about your powers", Tony said with a mild accusation.

"I didn't know myself", Riva defended.

"Maybe we all are still drunk and hallucinating. Or Tony actually ordered this and we just didn't realize", Pepper said trying to justify what just happened.

"I agree, it's not possible"

"I think we can confirm easily enough. Riva, why don't you try to change your food back and if doesn't happen then we were hungover", Rhodey suggested as he made her sit to try and calm her. 

Riva took a deep breath and ignored Tony's shout- "I didn't even drink"-and concentrate on converting it into the soup again. 

After a second the plate again transformed into a bowl of soup.

"So we aren't hallucinating ", Pepper said in a faint voice. 

"I could have confirmed it because cameras don't register human hallucinations", Jarvis piped.

"Thanks Jay, keep repeating maybe I will finally believe it", Tony said. 

"OK try changing something else, like this chair", Rhodey suggested still ignoring Tony.

Riva again pointed her hands towards the chair she was sitting on and concentrated and it changed into a cardboard box which broke because of her weight.

"I did not thought this through, I just keep getting distracted because I am over thinking about what should I change into it", Riva replied as she got up with the help of the hand that pepper offered.

"It's okay we will do meditation it's good for concentration", Rhodey

"Ugh I can't believe I'll have to continue yoga here too", Riva groaned in reply.

"Here too?", Pepper asked. 

"I know I would be playing into Indian stereotype but my mom was a strict yoga practitioner so I was forced every morning"

"Perfect we can find a yoga studio. Now pack up guys", Tony replied.

"Pfft, Americans don't know what yoga is, it's not stretch poses that they renamed. It's a combination of science, meditation and a way of life"

"Yeah we will discuss that later, try something for me transform that wall of concrete into a very soft material", Rhodey asked. 

"Not this one, it's an important part of the ground work, you can do it to the corner one", Tony said.

Riva turned and concentrated hard, this time she could feel her energy depleting but the wall started transforming into foam, which Rhodey punched to confirm. When the wall was transformed back she could feel her nose trickling blood. 

"Oh God, Tony ran with napkins as she faced the ceiling to stop more blood, "I think it's enough for today. Everyone return to the table and have your breakfast".

"I never thought I will see mother Tony in my life it feel so good after what he put me through in college, serves him right", Rhodey teased Tony as he was guiding Riva to the table at which Riva and Pepper giggled. 

"You guys enjoy my misery way too much", Tony grumbled at the laughing faces of his friends.

"So you were telling me about your MIT days", Riva asked. 

"Of course, you wouldn't believe about the shot we used to get into"

"I can imagine", Pepper said dryly. "If he is this off his rockers now I don't even want to imagine how bad he was back then"

"Oh he was bad alright, and he always was so convincing"

"Oh you are not fooling anybody pal", Riva said before taking a sip of her soup.

"Oh I am innocent"

"No you are not, it was your idea to graffiti the Dean's window after he tightened the curfew", Tony replied.

"Ooh, my bad boys. So did you get into trouble?", Pepper asked. 

"Trouble? When mama Rhodes found out about it, we had such solid dressing down", Tony continued with a fond smile. "I didn't knew humans could had that high pitch. You will love her".

"I have met her once, she just came up to me and congratulating me and sympathising with me for tolerating her boys", Pepper said. "I always liked her"

"Tell me about your college days", Tony asked. 

"Well I wasn't a problem child unlike you so no dressing down like that, though I was almost suspended when we were caught sneaking out of detention", Pepper replied.

"I am fresh out of college unlike you ancient people. My college life was pretty average though I used to hang out with my friends at a place where we were not really allowed so we head some close calls with cops", Riva offered with a shrug. 

"Who knew Riva, you were the naughtiest?", Tony teased.

"Oh please, we lived in a dry state so cops coming after teenagers to catch them red handed with illegal alcohol was common", Riva replied as she finished her bowl when she suddenly had an idea. 

She looked at the balcony where the floor came alive, everyone turned to watch as they heard the noise where she had created a beautiful sitting place, something out of fantasy novel. The design was beautiful but creating something out of thin air probably was too much because next moment she was passes out on the table before saying, "The river front where I used go used to look like this".

****

Riva woke up in her room confused, "Jarvis what happened? Where are the others?"

"You passed out from energy exhaustion from what I believe creating something was not something that your body could handle. As for the others Ms. Pepper has to go back as lots of work is pending what with Stark expo, Col. Rhodes had gone back to base and has promised to look for exercise for your mind and stamina", Jarvis continued ignoring her -"Lucky me","And Sir is in lab going through SI database for more moles".

"OK I have some work that I have to finish, can you ask Tony if I can talk to him when he is free?", Riva said as she got up to go to washroom.

"Sir has said that you can directly come to the lab when you are finished".

"Cool, by the way what time is it, I am hungry?", she said as she splashed water on her face. 

"It's 1 on the afternoon, there are some snacks in the kitchen or I can order lunch?"

"Nah, I'll just munch on some chips. Did Tony eat?"

"Not proper lunch but he did have some some smoothie and an apple"

"OK, rhanks"

"Your welcome"

****

"You are telling that there is a cousin of Stark that we have no idea about", Nick Fury asked seriously to one of his best agents.

"Yes, all documents are checked out", Agent Romanoff calmly replied. 

"And he already has discovered a viable replacement", Nick asked. 

"Yes, we were not expecting it to be so soon"

"There was always a chance he would be able to before we approach him, now we don't have any reason to directly confront him", he said before continuing. "Keep observing but tell me about this new cousin of his".

"Her name is Riva Agarwal, just immigrated to America after her mother's death in India. Have a masters degree in literature, currently working in 'Colour publication' as a junior editor, recently joined. Tony seemed to care about her a lot"

"It's your stupidity if you think that indifference attitude is anything but a mask Romanoff. Get back and make sure your cover is not blown, after Stane he wouldn't take likely to betrayals"

"Sir, he has transferred me to be Potts assistant"

"Since he isn't dying anymore, he doesn't need you to invade his privacy", Nick said. "Try the cousin route, she is new to the game, rest are hard core. You are dismissed"

"Yes sir"

****

"Hey i bought food.", Riva announced as Jarvis let her in the lab. She tossed his bag to him as she sat on the only couch in the lab.

"Thanks, you don't need to do all this", Tony said as he took out his sandwich from the bag and a juice box.

"I know, but I want to", Riva replied. "I know it's a very short amount of time but I really do care for you like my brother".

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Will there be more super powered people?", he asked a little hesitantly at which smiled. 

"Yes, there will be many super powered or enhanced people in the future, you already know hulk, Captain America, Natasha, many more that you don't need to worry about because you'll be my favorite", she said with a smile.

"Captain America? Didn't know he was alive"

"Oh he is frozen right now, we still have at least two years so don't worry".

There was silence for sometime as chewed and gulped their food and drinks before Tony asked again this time staring ahead not meeting her eyes, "Why me?"

"Sorry?"

"Why do you like me when there will be so much more enhanced people out there? People like Captain America"

Riva put her sandwich down and turned towards him, taking his hands she forced him to look her in the eye, "Oh Tony, I like you not because you are billionaire or you are super smart although that is a deciding factor", she tried to joke. 

"I know why you don't like Captain America and I don't blame you. Your father may have been a good man, a genius of his time but he was a terrible father and that's fact. People can be good people and still terrible person".

When he still won't say anything she continued, "There will be more people, people with cool powers, more approachable personality or more tragic origin story but for me you are the best do you know why?"

He still was silent.

"Because you are the most human, you make mistakes and you take responsibility, you adapt to anything that is thrown at you, you are emotional and most importantly you care"

He cracked a smile and she kept going, "I love my parents, they were good people, they gave me freedom, they cared about me.The only problem was they cared about the society more than me, they loved me more than anything but they couldn't protect me from their expectations and peer pressure"

"You must be wondering why I am telling you this, because I understand what's it like to wanting to live up to others expectations though not at your level but nevertheless I know, I know you are not a very open person with your feelings but try because it will help you to keep a healthy mind. You may not need us but we'll always be there with you"

"Thank you, I don't what I did to deserve to listen all this high praise".

"I know what you did to deserve this praise and it's time you realize your worth too"

"Hey, you do know I am Tony stark"

"Yeah so be that, be Tony Stark because Tony Stark is awesome"

Tony finally smiled and hugged her and then they again started eating their food again. 

"Now I bought you something, I hope you will keep it in your lab", saying that she pulled out a painting from from a bag. The painting had him, pepper, Rhodey, boys and Jarvis's hologram.

"You made this?", Tony asked impressed and touched.

"I wish, it was a guy working in the art department of my company he helped me", She replied rolling her eyes. 

"A guy?"

"Oh shut up, he helped me when I asked", she said throwing a napkin towards him. 

When they both were properly fed and watered she again started, "So, I was wondering if you have given war machine to Rhodey? "

"I keep forgetting you know everything", he muttered. "Yes, I gifted it to him. Why?"

"Because the military is gonna get Justin hammer to be consultant and boom we are screwed".

"No, it doesn't allow anyone to put on without access, even if they could study or understand it Justin is too stupid"

"That's true but Ivan Banking is intelligent unlike Hammer"

"What's Vanko got..... Oh for fuck's sake", Tony yelled suddenly. "I can't believe that idiot"

"Sit. Down. Now we need possible solutions"

"Yeah so we should report"

"We can't. What you are gonna tell them, how did you get this information. And we can't say Jarvis because like your suits they will come after him next"

"You have about two weeks, prepare the suits to fight a squad of murder robots"

"You are sure we can't do anything"

"We can send an anonymous tip but that would make them do something that may I not be able to predict what happens next. And you are going to teach me where is the power source in the robots so I can change into foam"

"Sure, let's get to work. You would need training if you insist on working on the field. I'll ask Happy to train you into basic defense and combat. Rhodey'll help you when he is free", Tony said completely ignoring her scowl. 

"Now a power source is usually in the......"

****

Riva was just existing her office when she literally ran into Natalie, "Oh hey Natalie what are you doing here?"

"My friend works near by", She explained. "I didn't know you worked here"

"Yeah well now you know", Riva replied. "What a coincidence isn't it"

"Yeah", Natalie replied. "Would you like a lift to the mansion?"

"Would you? Thank you, I was too tired for bus anyway", She replied as they got into the car. 

"Must be from lack of sleep", Natalie guessed as she started the car.

"Ugh Happy has been teaching me self defense because Tony asked him to, my back is practically broken"

"Why is he worried? I thought you were adjusting well"

"Well yes but he is insistent that I should know at least basics if I encounter some of his mad rivals, you know like vanko, that reminds me Happy mentioned that you are trained martial artist, I would love some tips"

"I would love to"

"Perfect! My training starts at 6 in the morning. I would be waiting for you", then she reached out and hugged the assassin. "Thank you so much for your help".

Riva was really proud of the ghost of the smile that appeared on the formidable assassin's face. 

****

Yeah it's awesome to watch these fight scene on the screen but when you are at the end of Natasha's scissors legs it's not pleasant. Riva was on her back for what felt like hundredth time as she groaned and moaned in pain. 

"I am never doing it again, ever"

"You say that everytime you are thrown down"

"Well I am glad to provide you entertainment"

"Well thank you it was an entertaining week", Natalie said with a cheeky smile as she offered her hand. 

"Well I am glad today's session is over, I am starving", Riva said getting up again. "So how's work going".

"It's interesting alright, working for Tony was easier because he couldn't be bothered but Pepper is really scary when you slack off", Natalie replied as they moved towards the kitchen. 

"I bet she is, Tony tells me things that Pepper has managed to made him do is incredible. If someone can scare Tony it is one and only Virginia Potts"

"Talking about me?", Pepper asked when they entered kitchen still talking.

"Yes, how scary you are", Riva said as they sat down. 

"Thank you"

"Your breakfast is ready. Taste it and praise it", Tony said as he brought her eggs. 

When Natalie questioned her about Tony's cooking by raising her eye Riva whispered, "When he was trying to talk to her on your way to Morocco and may be finally confess his feelings, he decided to cook her an omelet which as you have expected was disaster so he is trying to practice and impress her"

She nodded in understanding, anyone with eyes can see the under lying sexual tension.  
"How's your work? "

"Full of celebrity gossip and nosey colleagues, I am just glad I am in charge of more artistic section then just celebrity scandals", she replied ignoring the terrible flirting going in the back ground. 

"Maybe when expo is over you can take a vacation with your R&D head", Tony was saying.

"Well CEOs are busy but I think it can be negotiated if you will behave", Pepper replied.

"I am honored", Tony winked. 

"I am already regretting this"

"See I have a celebrity scandal is in my home that I have been waiting to happen, it's nauseous when this happens every day", Riva said as Natalie patted her hand in sympathy.

"Today's last day of expo right?", Riva said suddenly. "I wish to join you Pepper today if that's okay".

"You are more than welcome but why so suddenly?"

"It's last day so we will celebrate after this is over and I wanted to see it but couldn't because of my schedule and laziness"

"Just don't get me into trouble"

"I would never"

"You are too much like Tony to not worry about that", at which she just tipped her imaginary hat. 

The three ladies were standing at back stage later that evening where Hammer was giving the presentation. 

"He has such a punchable face", Riva commented. "I would love to punch him"

"You are not punching a fellow business man, rival or not", Pepper replied without looking u from her tablet. 

"Oh come you are no fun", Riva replied. "Even Natalie will agree with me"

Natalie would have replied something weird started happening on the stage as Hammer stepped back from the stage, the robots readied their weapons and muffled shouts of Rhodey could be heard from the suit. 

Natalie immediately twisted Justin's arm and slammed him on the table. Riva took over from her and held Hammer, "Natalie go to Hammer tech, Vanko would be controlling them from there"

Natalie went immediately even if she was confused on how does she know. She caught a glimpse of red and gold suit arriving and all the robots charging towards him and war machine as she heard Riva sigh, "It's gonna be a long night. Looks like celebration has to wait".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fury : So you are teaching the cousin martial arts 
> 
> Natasha : She asked me to
> 
> Fury : And I ask you to teach new trainees
> 
> Natasha : ..... I am adopting her, she is right kind of dumbass 
> 
> Fury : Natasha no
> 
> Natasha :..........Natasha yes
> 
> **************


	5. Challenge accepted!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stark expo attack is here, and as usual Tony will save the day. Everyone is confused. And Riva is having time of her life.

Tony arrived at the Expo in style as usual and dropped onto the stage with a perfect superhero landing just as the robots pointed weapons at the audience.

"Rhodes can you hear me?", Tony asked cautiously as he tried to inch closer but bot's weapons started flaring.

Their targets locked onto Tony when Rhodey's muffled voice came, "Tones? Can you hear me? I can't control this thing".

"Don't worry Rhodes we'll get you back", with that Tony flew away taking them out of the casualty area, Hammer's bots hot on his tail. 

"Jarvis patch me through Natasha", he commanded urgently as he dived under fly over where few of the bots collided with it. 

"Talk to you in few seconds, Stark. I'm busy now", Natasha answered he could hear her grunts and her victims groan. 

"Can you kill them with your legs a little faster, I am about to die at my best friends hand with my own tech", he replied as he dodged a repulsor beam from war machine suits. 

"Hold your horses stark", She replied as she tasered the last of the security guard. "You are not even supposed to know who I am or what I can do?"

"People keep forgetting I am a genius", he replied as he saved a kid dressed as Iron Man.

"Because you behave like a kid", Natasha replied as she entered the lab to find it empty. "Vanko ran".

"Can you hack them?"

"Of course, wait", she replied just as Pepper called. 

"Tony, what's happening?", Pepper asked anxiously.

"Pep, are you okay?", Tony asked. 

"I am okay, Riva and me are coordinating evacuation and she is taking care of any rogue murder bot", Pep replied and then she noticed Natalie was also part of the conversation. "Why is she on comms with you and why did Riva send her to Riva tech?"

"Pep, meet Shield agent, agent Romanoff", Tony replied but he was still dodging hits and has manged to reduce quite a number of bot but still they kept coming.

"Hey, I can't get the bots off your back now, but I am working on restoring Rhodes' suit", Natasha informed ignoring their bickering.

"You knew! Is that why you hired?", Pepper asked. 

"No, I didn't knew at first and I thought if I'll flirt with her you may start to hate me you know cause..... "

"cause you were dying and this is the solution you came up with. And you call yourself genius!"

"Hey save it for the honeymoon, Tony congrats you have your best friend back. It's a boy!", Natasha interrupted their bickering.

"Come on honey-bear let's kick some ass", Tony exclaimed with joy as both of them started blasting bots but they kept coming. "See you guys, Pepper get out of here as soon as evacuation is done"

Tony and Rhodey landed in one of the empty area of Stark expo, they both backed against each other and were blasting the bots into the moon. 

****

Riva was overseeing the evacuation process when an rogue blast struck a building and it started to fall on her and some people.

Riva tried to use her power to turn the debris into confetti and repair the falling building. Though she was successful in saving the people but she was unable to repair the damage.

She guided the last of the people outside and then ran back inside towards Pepper to get her and Hammer and security out. The building was just a block away when two of the robot open fired on her so she started running diagonally to avoid getting hit. 

"Oh my God, I am about to die", She muttered to herself before telling Jarvis to patch her through Tony's comms. 

"Hey how's it going?", Tony asked as he dodged and then fired missiles.

"You tell me! I am about to die again", She replied as she took cover under a tree.

"Me and Rhodey are busy here, there are too many here, try and destroy them", Tony answered as he kicked two boys together and flew to launch attack on five bots meanwhile Rhodey was firing his shoulder machine gun. 

"What do you think I am doing? They are not giving me a chance to retaliate I am too busy saving my life", she replied as she ran again. 

"First of all stop panicking and then use the environment to distract it, buy you few seconds", Tony said as he was panting, she distinctly heard Rhodey's comments "Tired already" at which Tony retaliated "Keep up old man".

Riva took a deep breath before she turned and grew huge spikes in the wall near the bots that pierced them but they still kept moving though at much slower speed, good news was many of its weapons were damaged. She then sent a spike straight at its powers source exploding it.

She ran to take cover from the explosion but was thrown down and watch injured slightly from flying debris. She got up with a little difficulty and tried to ran towards Pepper when she saw her running towards her. 

"Riva, get up. We have to get out, Tony said this whole place is rigged and it's gonna explode anytime", Pepper informed her as she helped her to get up.

They tried to move as fast as they could but they were slowed down due to debris. Riva was clearing the path as fast as she could while running but it was clearly taking a toll on her. 

Just then Tony and Rhodey landed with a loud thump. Tony quickly took Pepper in his arms and Rhodey took Riva and they took off. And thank God for that because next minute whole expo was in flames. 

This hour was the fastest hour of her life. Riva was screaming as they shot through the sky and chanting prayers. Riva opened her eyes to look back towards expo, it was an hauntingly beautiful sight. They finally landed on a rooftop and she released her death grip from war machine armour's neck. 

When she landed her legs were wobbly so she had to take its support to stand straight. Both of them turned to see Pep and Tony already there and kissing.

"Hey get a roof", Rhodey exclaimed while Riva whooped, the collective noise made them break out. 

"I already did, get of my roof", Tony replied with a grin. 

"Finally, I thought it will take you guys forever, the sexual tension was unbearable", Riva said with a grin. 

"Now you will stop moping", Rhodey said as he high-fived Riva. 

"Aw f*ck! I forgot about his armour", Riva cried out as the heavy suit hand hit her delicate human hand. 

****

All four of them of were sitting in the hall of Malibu mansion nursing a cup of coffee each after being patched up by paramedics.

"I need something stronger", Tony moaned as he lay spread on the couch beside Pepper.

Riva converted hers, Pepper's and Rhodey's glasses into brandy but Tony's remained black coffee.

"Where's mine?", Tony cried. 

"Too bad you are on a non toxin diet to flush out toxins", Rhodey replied as he high fived Riva without hurting her.

Tony just pouted as he started to sip but found it to be a kale smoothie.

"Sorry Mr, but caffeine is also a toxin", Riva said and then stuck out her tongue.

"Every one is so mean to me", Tony pouted and turned to complain to Pepper but she was busy with PR and legal to counter latest disaster. 

"Rhodey I need a from you and military about what happened and tell your superior that they will have to sign a contract if they want to use War machine armour", Pepper informed him. 

"Yeah, we messed up"

"Pep, contract?", Tony asked. 

"Yes it's necessary. You wanted accountability, they are gonna have to answer for playing with invaluable technology", Pepper told him in her no nonsense tone. 

"We all are tired, how about we all go to sleep and we will face the music tomorrow", Riva said snatching their glasses and ushering them towards their beds. 

****

Tony was still dressed in his loose pjsand was scratching his head and yawning when he opened the door for the delivery guy who bought food, "Pancakes for three and eggless waffles for one".

"Thanks man", Tony mumbled as he took the food from him. 

He was about to close the door when the starry eyed guy asked for an autograph, "Sir, I am huge fan of Iron Man and all the news channels are going on and on about your hero".

"Currently you are my hero for bringing me breakfast", Tony mumbled sleepily but he still signed.

When Tony arrived in the kitchen, Rhodey was drowning coffee, Riva was eating directly from the nutella jar and the only person who looked awake was Pepper who was ready to go kick some ass and serve several lawsuits. 

Riva saw him and snatched hers breakfast, she opened the box of waffles and immediately dumped spoon fulls of nutella onto them before eating it with hands like a pizza. 

"Military has issued a statement and Hammer's gonna take fall for the whole fiasco, Vanko was captured trying to flee and had been turned over to Russia", James explained as sipped his coffee. "My superiors have also said that they will agree to conditions of the contract as long as SI and Tony drops the lawsuit".

At which Pepper snorted, "They are pretending that they have a choice here". 

"Pep, we all know how scary you can be but we need to play good with military", Tony said cautiously as he rubbed her shoulders.

They further discussed more business when Jarvis notified Tony, "Sir, shield has left a message for you. You are asked to attend a meeting with director fury"

"Hmm. When?"

"Today afternoon sir. Frankly it wasn't very polite of them"

"I'll tell him about his about his terrible manners when I meet him at noon today", Tony replied as he cut into his syrup covered pancakes.

"Tony I need to go, board meeting in few", Pepper said kissing him and taking her breakfast with her. "I'll eat it in the car, I am already late".

"Give me a lift, please", Rhodey said and then they both departed from the mansion.

Riva waited for them to get out before speaking, "So listen about your meeting...... "

"Weren't you sleep eating?", Tony asked amused.

"Yeah, so? I am awake now"

"Go on"

"As I was saying, this meeting is very important. This is where your manipulation start"

"So you don't want me to go?"

"No, I want you to go"

"I don't understand what do you want exactly"

"Here's what you are gonna do......"

****

"Go on read the file", Fury prompted him to read the file.

Tony was really tempted to pick up that file and confirm what Riva has told him is true or not but he resisted, it was vital for what was to come next. 

"Listen Nick, I told you I don't wanna join your super secret boy band and girl, whatever the point is even if I want to I just don't have the time", Tony said as he leaned back and crosses his arm casually.

"Potts run the company now, what are you busy with?"

"I am still responsible for r&d and am a share holder", Tony replied. "Besides you shouldn't be so relieved, Pepper is really pissed about whole secret spy in her office thing. I had to convince her to not file a lawsuit for corporate espionage".

Before Fury could say anything he cut him off with a sigh and said, "Look I can't be a full time avenger but I can help you"

"Talk clearly"

"Though I charge heavily for it, but since I like you I will do it for free. I can be a consultant for your "Avengers initiative"", Tony replied.

"You... You want to be a consultant", Fury asked. 

"Yeah, but don't call me for every small thing", He said with a smirk and then took out an envelope from his coat, "Give this to Natalie, Riva wants to hang out"

As he started to go but then stopped. "Though as a payment I would like to request a favor".

****

"Oh this is so hilarious, Jarvis make copies of it for future use", Riva said as she was watching the live feed and eating popcorn.  
"I didn't even knew he could make this face"

"It looks like you are enjoying yourself", Jarvis said dryly. "Perhaps you should complete your office work first"

"I should do a lot of things Jarvis"

****

"And of course Tony stark who is a treasure", Senator Stern's fake happy voice was such a music to Tony's ears after all gloating was his favorite pass time coming just second to pissing of authority figures.

"You know I never realized, when Tony gave a major finger to Stern he actually prevented Nazis from getting this precious tech", Riva whispered to herself as Natasha looked at her wide eyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony : Jarvis told me to remind you that next time you leave message try not to hack. 
> 
> Fury : Is he gonna hack me back
> 
> Tony : No, he said its not polite
> 
> Tony : And he will hack every file in shield
> 
> **********
> 
> So the profile was a complete haux in my opinion, first of all it was conducted when he was suffering from heavy metal poisoning and was spiraling down. 
> 
> Second the end profile was a clear manipulation to tempt him to join by denying him. And we all know what happens when we are told not to do something, we do just that.
> 
> Third I have mixed feelings about Shield because even though they are good guys and I like Fury, Maria and Coulson but nobody can deny that their methods were so in line with Hydra that they failed to notice it growing for nearly two decades.


	6. That's what I call vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Stark expo attack it's finally some peace time. And isn't vacation the best way to heal somebody's workaholic brain. So this chapter is all about family vacation and future plannings.

Tony looked like a kitten when he was yawning and looking for his morning coffee. Pepper was completing some of the leftover paperwork when Riva entered like a zombie and plopped down on a chair pouring herself some hot coffee from the kettle. 

"You look alive", Tony commented at her appearance.

"You have no right Mr. Stark", Pepper chimes in at which Riva gives her a silent nod still concentrating on her coffee. "For someone who lives on caffeine, you sure look alive"

"You tell h'm pep", Riva mumbled still sleepy.

Tony was about to retort when Rhodey came back from jogging, he directly went to the refrigerator for some juice and directly drank from the carton.

"You look cheerful", Tony says as Rhodey starts on breakfast.

"I am cheerful, I got two weeks off because of what happened at expo. It's vacation time baby", Rhodey replied as he started on grilled cheese. 

"Cool, I have an important meeting today. But I'll be home early", Pepper said getting up.

"Breakfast ?"

"I'll order something at office"

"Here take this", with that Rhodey shoved the wrapped sandwich in her hands. 

"Thanks", Pepper took off after that leaving the three in the kitchen.

They all eat in silence and by the end of the breakfast Riva and Tony don't look zombies anymore. 

"I have to go now, I'll be back by evening", Rhodey told them as he got up. 

"You just said it's vacation", Riva said. 

"What about getting drunk till you pass out ritual at your homecoming?", Tony asked his expression as if he was betrayed.

"I'll be back, I just have to sign some papers for my extended break", Rhodey explained. "Don't worry kids I'll be back in a jiffy"

"Fine", Tony grumbled.

"Wow, I feel so loved", Riva said dryly.

"It's just.....", Tony started explaining but then he saw his friends who were on the verge of bursting into laughter. "Betrayed by my own family, see if I talk to you"

"Since you are the mature one, you are in charge", Rhodey said as he left. 

****

Riva was editing an article for the magazine when she'll was stuck with an idea, she shut her laptop and called out to Jarvis, "Hey Jarvis".

"Hey Riva"

"How's everything? Where is Tony?"

"Sir, is currently finishing up a prototype of next Starkpad series"

Riva bit her lip in hesitation before taking a deep breath to calm herself down.

She gulped again before speaking, "There is a secret that Tony doesn't know. I don't know how to tell him"

"Will it have a great impact on Sir?"

"Physically? No. But Emotionally and mentally? A very deep impact"

"You should tell Sir soon"

"I know, but I don't want to tell him without the footage because it will come out in future and seeing and hearing are two different things"

"If you didn't wanted to tell sir then why are you telling me", Jarvis asked confused. 

"I was hoping you could help me. I can't do this alone"

"Aren't you worried that I would tell sir"

"I know you love Tony and believe me I do too. That is why I don't want it to drop it onto him, I want him to know about it when he has stable support and familial love"

"You are also family"

"But kinship of decades cannot be compared to a few weeks of friendship. Though I would be one telling him, I cannot support him or provide comfort that his Jay, Honey-bear and pep can"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Start a file on winter soldier"

****

"Hey, what you doing?", Tony asked from her door. 

She gestured him to come in before replying, "Just finishing this article".

"Oh, I was hoping you were free", he said as plopped on her bed. 

"Just give me a minute, I am almost finished"

They sat in silence, only the noise of typing was heard as he took in her room. He sat straight as she shut her laptop and turned towards him. 

"OK I am done, so what's the plan?", she asked. 

"I am bored", He said. And he was pouting.

"What's the plan?"

"I don't know what you want?"

"?!?!?, you are the one who is bored"

"But I don't know what I want to do"

"OK let me think"

"Hey what's that?" Tony asked pointing to a corner on a wall.

"That's my shrine. Lord Krishna", She explained but her smile disappeared next second, "I hope you don't have any problem"

"No, no. I was just curious. You know right I am an..... "

"Atheist", She finished. "It doesn't matter what religion you follow. I mean your religion is science, I am Hindu and Pepper is probably Christian what does it matter. You are still equally annoyingly smart, pep's still kickass"

"I guess"

"Hey I know what should we do?"

"What?"

"Pepper's Italian right? You should cook something for her", she said with obvious excitement.

"Really? You know I am.... "

"Shit at cooking, I know. It took you 3 hours to cook eggs"

"Can you cook eggs?"

"No"

"See"

"I am vegetarian!"

"What if it's not edible?"

"We'll order in OR I'll just change it", she said pulling him with her to go to kitchen. "Let's go. Come. It's a good stress reliever too"

****

"Will you tell me why are we shopping instead of I don't know, cooking?", Tony asked as he added another packet of chips.

"Because we need groceries to make food", she said without even looking at him, adding some more herself. "And if you are so tired why are you adding entire aisle to the cart".

"It's fun", as he added boxes of cookies and chocolates. 

"OK, let's go get vegetables", Riva said at which he made a face. "We will get more junk food once we have all the necessary ingredients"

"Do you know how to make these pastas and cakes?", Tony asked as he added many packs of cheese and ice-cream.

"Welllll, not really but Jarvis does and I am good at following instructions", Riva replied as she pushed these carts at the checkout to pay. "We got everything, let's just pay and go".

Tony paid with his card and left 1000$ as tip seeing which Riva asked, "You have never been to grocery shopping before have you?"

"Ooh, what gave it away?"

"The fact that you tipped the cashier 1000$ and bought an ungodly amount of coffee and chocolate"

"It was fun!", He exclaimed. "Leave all that, are you sure we can cook an edible meal?"

"How hard can it be?"

****

Turns out it is very hard, so far they have managed to burn three pans, make gooey mess of vegetables and get pasta stuck on the ceiling.

"What do we do now?", Tony asked watching the melted plastic spoon on the table top. 

Riva who was furiously whipping the chocolate cake batter answered, "I don't know. You are the genius"

"We don't have the food! Kitchen is a mess scratch that it looks like it threw up and they will arrive in half and hour!", Tony exclaimed. "It was a terrible idea".

"Will you chill out?", Riva said as she finally kept the bowl in microwave and slammed it shut to cut Tony off. 

"How can you chill out?", he asked gesturing to the plates and and bowls of stuff that they have managed to salvage which doesn't look very edible. 

"If you'll calm down we can work this out"

"Ok, oh man we are gone"

"May be we can order in?"

"Ms. Potts and Colonel will be back in 20 minutes", Jarvis quipped.

"Thank you Jarvis for the insight but you young man have been no help to us", Tony said in a dad voice.

"I enjoyed the show sir, I really applause yours and Miss Riva's creativity and talent in combustion of materials", Jarvis replied.

"I swear one of these days I am gonna donate you"

"I think Airport security will be more appreciative of my talents"

"Not when they'll realize that you enjoy people's misery"

"Only those who fails to follow simple instructions"

"I am-", Tony was cut off from what could have been a long rant by Riva. 

"Make your useful and get strawberries and chocolate sauce we got from the groceries", Riva said as she helped Dum-E, U and Butterfingers in clean up though they knocked over one thing or the other. 

"We will deal with all the stuck er.....food later just dump everything in dishwasher and sink and clean the surface", Riva told the bots as she dumped every dirty dish she could see in sink and bots follow suit and it was not a small pile. 

"OK what about the food? The thing in the plates on dining table is not edible and this kitchen or dining table is too messed up to eat", Tony said as he entered with the things she asked.

"I have an idea, Dum-E, U stop everything and carry these plates to the front yard and onto the picnic table", Riva instructed and then she and Tony carried the rest of the stuff after them. "Come butterfingers follow us, you and your siblings can play with ball while we eat".

"We still don't have edible food", Tony said. 

"Relax, I'll change it", Riva said as she put down all the dishes and started changing the dishes to mouthwatering dishes using her power. "Go fetch a bottle of wine while I complete this task"

"Aye aye captain"

****

When Happy, Pepper and Rhodey arrived they saw Riva and Tony setting up the picnic table in front yard and and the bots were playing fetch with each other.

"Hey guys", Rhodey greeted and appreciated the spread with a wolf whistle. "What's the matter? Suddenly picnic table, out of house out of lab?"

"Well it's a great day and I was bored so Riva suggested cooking", Tony replied as the new arrivals took their seat on the wooden table. 

"You mean that you cooked these?"

"Not exactly, it was a joint effort", Tony said a bit sheepish.

"It means the end result was not something edible and Riva fixed it it with her powers", Pepper supplied as she served herself some wine.

"Why do you assume the worst, Riva is an awesome cook", Tony said with all seriousness.

"Oh I am sorry, I didn't mean to offend you", Pepper said as she choked on her bite. 

"He is messing with you and I am a very bad cook, though I can make awesome tea", Riva said after gulping down her own food and Tony snickered. "But he is no chef either, I knew he was bad at cooking but what happened in kitchen was extra level worst".

"Oh I know, he couldn't even boil water without the risk of fire, everytime he wanted instant noodles I had to make them for me", Rhodey said as he drank his wine. 

"He tried to make me eggs to butter me up but it took him 3 hours", Pepper added. 

"That's why we have a special number just to order food", Happy supplied his tit bit. 

"Now you all are just ganging up on me", Tony said with a pout. "I have to admit it was really fun"

"The best part was when Dum-E kept drowsing us with fire extinguisher after the food and the pan was burnt", Riva supplied. 

"I swear most damage that happened was not because of us but because of those little helper that kept dropping pots and knocking into things"

They talked about everything and anything, about their jobs, gossiping about their offices and their nightmare of colleagues.

"I swear to God he is so arrogant, he botched the entire article and had the audacity to say that Olivia gave him a wrong story, so his article was okay when it was not selected"

"Ugh, those are the worst always shifting responsibility, never admitting there own mistakes"

"He is also such a pig-"

"Hey, Natasha is coming in the evening"

"Ok"

"Okay?? That's it?"

"Well you said you wanted your boys night so me, Pepper and Natasha are having our own party. It's at your private beach, you know just outside this beautiful cliff mansion"

"Whatever"

"You know I really enjoyed today's lunch it's so peaceful and nice-"

Pepper was cut off as a small explosion was heard from the house they all stood at once and were about to sprint towards the house when they heard Jarvis through Tony's phone. 

"Not to worry sir, that's the delicious chocolate cake. May I say Miss Riva that the color is exactly from the recipe even though now the whole kitchen is covered in the cake"

****

Everyone was on the beach, Natasha and Riva were dancing on the music, Pepper was lounging on the beach chair with her cocktails and Happy, Tony and Rhodey were at the makeshift bar even though Happy wasn't drinking.

Natasha was a little hesitant when she first arrived but Riva and Pepper made comfortable by discussing species of men as dumbasses and the cool and savage women are. Natasha lightened up after some gossip and alcohol ("vodka, stereotype I know but it's good so don't judge"). After a while they went for a swim or what you call splashing water on to each other's faces before Riva dragged them to dance which Pepper opted out of in favor of a drink. 

"Looks like they are really going for the drinks night", Riva commented as she plopped down on the chair beside Pepper where Natasha also joined her.

Pepper glanced towards the guys who were chugging the strong liquor like water, "Since he has really high tolerance, it takes a lot to get him drunk but once they are, it's a show"

"I am so glad I have front tickets to the show", Riva said as she accepted a drink from the waiter. 

"Oh it's gonna be awesome they are such dorks when they are drunk. But they actually have very high tolerance"

"I am not a light weight, I think. It took a lot of alcohol to got me tipsy at the party but nothing like them".

"I am sure I can outdrink them easily, we Russians eat vodka for breakfast"

"How about a competition it would be fun and I really want them to get sloshed", with that Riva dragged them both to the bar. "Walk faster both of you". 

She stopped them from drinking anymore and asked Happy how much they drank and then told Natasha to down a bottle to even the field.

"Now, I bet Natasha can out drink you both", Riva challenged. 

"Rhodey is military"

"Natasha is agent", Pepper quipped. 

"Fine, if we win then my R&D paperwork will be done by you guys for a week and will talk to Mama Rhodes about Iron Man and War Machine"

"Fine, if we win a vacation of a week and a stark gun for Nat"

"Done"

"Done"

"Done"

"Get started already", Pepper said dryly as she sipped her mimosa.

With that the two men and a women started chugging their drinks with the rest of them cheering and Riva taking a video. 

They were still taking non stop shots but Rhodey couldn't continue anymore so he stopped but other two were in fierce competition. 

"Your team mate is out Tony"

Tony's head was buzzing furiously but he kept going, "I am gonna win this, no paper work for a week"

"Dream on Tin man"

But he couldn't go on anymore and finally Natasha was declared a winner. And Riva did a victory dance after she hugged the life out if her. 

The girls were celebrating their victory when Natasha's phone buzzed, "Sorry guys I have to go, duty calls"

"No worries, just call us when you are free we'll party again. And don't forget to collect your price from happy", Riva said hugging her. 

"Bye, Happy will drive even though you are not sloshed, still you drank a lot", Pepper said as she gave her a brief hug. 

After Natasha was gone the girls continued to drink while watching the entertainment.

"Honey-Bear don't leave me and go"

"I will never tones. You are my beeeeest freeeind"

"You are my soul mate"

"But I thought Pepper is your girlfriend"

"Yes, but you are my soul mate, you ate my other half", Pepper raised an eyebrow in amusement and fondness while Riva was about to loose it seeing them wrapped around each other.

"I will tell you a secret, shhh okay. Don't tell pepper but I really like her"

"I know she is your girlfriend"

"She can't know, I am cool"

"But I thought you were Tony"

"I am Tony"

"But you said you were cool"

"I can be cool and Tony"

"Then I am Hot and Rhodey"

"Yes you are hottest. I love you"

"More than Scis- uh sci- sciencing"

"Yes but don't tell science that, it will feel bad"

"OK if you promise me to never leave me, don't be like Rose she was selfish"

"I would never leave my Jack"

"Tones"

"Rhodes"

"Tones"

"Rhodes"

Pepper turned to share her amusement with Riva when she saw her chatting with the bartender clearly drunk herself.

"Screwdriver is such a weird name for a drink, who was the one who saw this pretty yellow drink and said I am gonna call this screwdriver. I mean seriously...."

"I am sorry but can you help me take Mr Stark and Col. Rhodes to the mansion", Pepper requested at which the waiter and Bartender helped them take the guys to the mansion.

"Don't take me away from my tones"

"We will meet again Rhodey-bear. I'll come for you"

"I mean if there is sex on the beach then is there sex in the mountains or car who was even turned on by a drink to call it sex on the beach", Riva was still rambling as Pepper was trying to gently make her walk towards the mansion.

"You know what you do on the beach, build sandcastles, I love them they are so fun. Can we build one"

"We can build one at home"

"Or you know ice castle like in that movie, they are better than sand ones"

"Which movie?"

"Oh it's my favorite. Shall I show you", with that she ran towards the beach and started singing off key more like slurring. 

"Let it go,

Let it go. 

Can't hold back anymore"

And to pepper's horror a sand castle began to emerge from the ground.

"It's gonna be a long day"

****

Riva woke up with her head pounding in the living room of the Stark mansion. She was leaning against Tony who was about to slide off the sofa himself from the couch. Rhodey was sleeping with his legs on the couch and torso on the floor. 

She squinted at the coffee table where water and Advil was there which she took gratefully. 

She got up and left the still snoring men. She moved towards her room to freshen up and took her phone from the table. 

She was checking her messages when she froze, there on her phone was a message from Jarvis.

'The current location of the winter soldier has been found'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fury : You partied with Stark
> 
> Natasha : yup
> 
> Fury : You out drank stark.
> 
> Natasha : yes 'hiccup'
> 
> Natasha : and I won a Stark gun 
> 
> Fury :......


	7. I just wanted a vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riva is teaching adult dorks, how to live a life. But for these adults fun and relaxation seems to be either history or a far fetched dream. Also the looming rescue of winter soldiers is keeping her on edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, in civil war there were five other winter soldiers who were killed by hydra. And it's not possible that each one of them was a volunteer, some has to be other prisoners of war like Bucky or other civilians. Here she is gonna save them all although our Bucky will be the only one to be integrated into avengers.

Tony was in his lab when Jarvis's voice echoed in the lab.

"Sir, all the formalities are completed, jet is ready to go when you are", Jarvis informed.

Tony who was still working on one the car engines nodded and then asked, "Status of the others."

"Miss Potts is currently finishing up the last of the meetings before coming here in evening to leave. Mr Rhodes also is already on his way back here and lastly Miss Agarwal is at her work and will be back in time."

"How did she managed to take leave just after se started, its been what a week?"

"!0 days sir not including weekends."

"Then how?"

"I believe she negotieted to cover some of the uh.... difficult interviews for her superior".

"Right, world is full of assholes who nobody wants to deal with. Any idea who?".

"Some people who would be on the recieving end of Miss Potts' shoe wear".

"Geeze, i pity her"

"I offered her to dig some dirt , but Miss just waved me off that she can handle it."

"Digging up dirt on people, how mean. Where did you learn all this?", Tony asked from under the car.

"I have no idea", Jarvis replied cheekily.

"I'll have to rrestrict Pepper's access to you, you are learning such bad manners."

"Of course sir, you are the positive infuence among the two", Jarvis's answer made Tony visibly pout.

"Speaking of influences sir, i think arrival of Miss Agarwal however bizarre it might be is good for you", Jarvis said with visible hesitation.

"Is that why you are brewin something with her that you didn't tell me", Tony asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I assure you sir that your well being is my priority."

"But you still won't tell me?"

"I think it would be better if she is the one to tell you besides I am only aware of source not the Information."

'and you trust her? ", asked Tony taking a swing from his kale smoothie.

"She has not done anything to suggest otherwise", Jarvis replied.

"I just don't want other Stane so soon"

Jarvis hesitated for a few minutes before replyng, "I won't help her if you wish."

"No i don't mean that i just...... i am not ready for another betrayal. she seem so genuine but stane was my godfather and he still......"

"Sir i think this vacation would be a good idea for you."

"I guess i am still not over the inciddent"

"sir may I suggest thera-"

"Jay mute".

****

Pepper and Rhodey were already in the living room when Tony arrived .

"Hey guys. All set?"

"Yep just waiting for Riva. " , Rhodey replied as Pepper was still busy on the phone. 

"Is she late? Did she leave a message?"

"Yes, just finishing up all her drafts for the week she said she'll be here in 10 minutes, her bag is in her room packed"

"She's packed! But I thought we had time I'm still not packed"

"I thougth it was your plane.", Pepper said putting down her phone. 

"Trying to be less of an asshole here, guys. come on give me some support".

"SORRY SORRY", Riva yelled as she came running and panting into the living room. She took a breath before panting out, "Sorry. late. boss. draft. collegue. bastard."

"Use your big girl language Riva", Tony replied which earned him a glare and two amused looks.

Rhodey handed her a glass of water which she gulped down before sitting and taking a deep breadth.

"Did you run from work here?", Pepper asked amusment dancing in her eyes.

"No from bus stop"

"I told you to use a car", Tony said handing her a glass of juice from kitchen.

"You are such a mother hen", Riva said with a smile while accepting the juice. "I just want to enjoy this mundane freedom of a normal adult while I am still excited for these stuff".

"You know its my first time seeing him like this, maybe because now he has someone much younger to baby", Rhodey said with a thoughtful face. 

"Mundane freedom?", Tony asked as he sat down with his own glass seeing which all his friends smiled.

"I mean yaa, like taking a bus to work, my parents were always protective of these things and i also preferred my scooty in that traffic but for sometime i want to just relax and enjoy people, it gives inspiration for the drafts and writing pieces".

"Cool, what's a scooty?", Rhodey asked.

"Its a modern and sleekier version of a scooter with added space in your seat its gender neutrel even though it is marketed towards women", Riva explained and got up. 

"I am gonna go freshen up so why don't you guys get ready and do your.... you know..... touch ups". Riva said as she moved towards her room.

"I never asked, how did she got all the you know stuff", Tony asked.

"Tony its been like a month since she arrived and now you are asking ? Leave it after your birthday, i took her shopping for some essentials andddd clothes, she couldn't keep wearing mu clothes and those were very tight to her", Pepper explained.

"Relax pepperr i just wanted to know if she wanted anything no need to explain i know i am not always the most aware person in the room", Tony said. " Now, my fair lady i mmust go and fetch my lugguage lest we be late"

"Of course my knight", Pepper giggled as they bowed to each other as Rhodey gagged.

****

All of them were all ready in the jet when Happy arrived, "Sorry guys, last minute checkups".

"You work too much Happy", Tony commented as he offered him a drink. Pepper and Rhodey agreed with a humm but all they receive was a blank stare from Riva. 

"Look who's talking", Riva muttered sipping her cola. 

"Sorry? ", Rhodey asked. "I didn't catch that "

"I said looking who's talking. You guys - all three of you are the most workaholics I have ever met. Chalo I can understand Tony, he's a mad scientist but the rest of you are impossible".

"Mad scientist? I like it", Tony exclaimed happily. "Rhodey! I am finally a mad scientist so now you'll have to call my lab my evil lair."

"It was always his dream to be called one after a superhero", Rhodey stage wispered to them. 

"Isn't this mad scientist too aadorable", Riva said while trying to reach his cheeks.

Tony made an offended face before saying, "I literally fly in a suit made of deadliest weapons".

"It's like being threatened by a cinnamon roll", Rhodey added at which tony muttereed something indistinguishable but she was sure it was some pretty colourful swearing.

"If anyone is a cinnamon roll on this plane its Riva , she is the baby of the group"

"Oh please i am the only functional adult here with a work life balance"

"You started working like a week ago, so yeah baby ", Happy said while sipping his drink.

It was Riva's turn to pout and huff. "Whatever"

After sometime Happy asked about the plan to which pepper answered, "We are going to russia, first st. peteersburg, then Moscow for few days and lastly seberia".

"Seberia, that's barreen tundras right?", Rhodey asked spectically.

"Well yaa that's why its trekking and two main attraction visible milkyway and notheren lights", Pepper explained. "Riva wanted to see Notheren lights so we agreed".

"Oh that's cool, i just didn't knew we'll have o walk so much", Happy said.

"Exercise is good for your health", Tony said still very casual. 

"You are gonna take a backup suit, aren't you?"

"You know me so well honey bear? "

"Don't worry happy it's a team of superheroes, we all five will have this handled', pepper assured him but happy just sighed. 

****

"I am bored", Riva exclaimed putting down her novel. 

At which everyone looked at her, all of them were either on their phone or tablet, "i can't believe you guys! You guys are still working".

"But Riva, this tender.....", Pepper started.

"You guys really don't know the meaning of vacation do you?", Riva replied with a huff and got up.

She snatched all their devices one by one ignoring their protests and piled it on the table of her seats. 

"Riva give me back my tab, my asssistant....."

"Can take care of the office for a week", Riva said and then turned towards Tony and Happy, "And so can R&D and so can ssecurity team. So devices only in emergencies only".

"Then what are we supposed to do now?", Tony asked.

"Talk like normal humans and gossip", Riva replied easily as she leaned on her super comphy white seat that was facing them all except Rhodey.

At their blank stares she sighed and said, "You guys are in this expensive private jet, enjoy the luxury, wanna dance?".

"No.....", Tony said.

"Take a nap then, you guys look tired"

"We'll sleep in hotel. You said you were bored so give us a idea", Rhodey said inspecting her copy of Chanakya like its first time he was seeing a book.

"Let's play Dumb charades", Riva replied snatching her book back. "Its calledd a book, you should try itsometime".

"Dumb charades.....?", Pepper asked a little unsure.

"Let's divide in the teams. we'll make chits and then a member will pick one and act it out to thier team mate and they'll only get 2 minutes to guess. okay?", Riva explained. "Oh only movies ok".

"I guess so", Pepper replied unsurely while the others noddedd.

"Ok rules, no opening your mouth, no mouthing the words or murmmering got it", Riva said.

"Excuse me", Tony called out to the crew. "Can you get us some paper and pen. Thank you".

They all wrote about 5 chits each then dumped in a bowl and shuffled them. Now it was time for the teams. 

"Ok Pepper and Rhodey you choose your first player"

"HAPPY", two voices rang together. 

"I called him first", Pepper said.

"No it was me"

"me"

"me"

"me"

"Guys you both called at the same time", Tony said.

"I didn't know i am in so much demand", Happy exclaimed.

Rhodey rolled his eyes before saying, "More like we don't want his dramatic ass and he can barely act to save his life".

"Wow, it didn't hurt at all"

"But he is the one who makes most pop culture refrences", Riva asked confused.

"As I said its useless as he can barely act to save his life"

"OK, how about girls Vs boys", Pepper suggested. 

"As always the goddess with the brain cell here".

"Be careful Riva I can see the stars coming out of your eyes", this comment earned a pillow to Tony's face. 

****

"Fly"

"Bird"

"Flapping", Tony interrupted Riva's guesses.

"Uh wings, no plane"

"Batman", Rhodey said amusedely.

"Batman and robin", Happy is the one now.

"Shut up", Pepper said.

"Oh you can't talk, first warning".

Riva again started guessing as if she was never interrupted.

"Plane no?"

"Angels!"

"Yes now first word"

"Devil and angel? No"

"Oh i got it, i got it. Charlie's Angels!"

"Correct! Yes we won. Look we won", Pepper said coming to sit down and extending her hands, "Money, money. you lost your bet losers!".

"No one more round, we'll beat you", Rhodey said.

"Please fasten your seatbelts we are ready for landing at the St. Petersburg internation airport", The intercome echoed Captain's voice. "I repeat, please fasten your seatbelts we are ready for landing".

"Guess we won't have time for another round", Pepper gave one of her scary smiles. "Now how about some money".

Boys grumbled before handing over their money. they got out of the plane after about 10 minutes it was when they truly experienced chillness in the country. 

"We'll need much thicker clothes", happy said as they entered the warmer airport. They moved clinging to each other when Riva was stuck with an inspiration. She put her hand in her handbag to conjure mufflers, gloves and thick jackets. 

She pulled them out surrounded by the four so everybody else couldn't see. 

"You are my favourite person ",

"Really Happy after all I brought all of you herehere", Tony said while wearing his jacket. 

"But she is the one who planned it", Pepper said as they started moving towards waiting area, waiting for the cars to arrive. 

****

All of them literally crashed after they reached their rooms, fluffy sheets were too tempting to resist. 

****

It was almost evening by the time they emerged from their rooms to go for lunch. St. Petersburg is ahead by ten hours and it took them fiive hours of flight then couple more for the rest so it was evening the next day.

"Hey guyyyys", Rhodey said with yawn as they met in the lobby to go together.

"Still tired", Tony said as he himself yawned.

"OK so a late lunch first then we'll go to that famous church and then dinner", Pepper explained as they filed into an awaiting car.

Riva saw Tony mouth church to Rhodey with a horrified face and she knew he was about to comment when Riva cut him off in a loud voice, "It's the same church which you wanted to visit forever right?"

"Yes, its a beautiful architecture", Pepper said with a small smile which was enough to turn Tony into a love sick puppy.

"Fantastic idea darling!"

****

After a simple lunch of pelmeni, Oliver salad and pirogi (local fastfood) though Riva took everything without meat and eggs they set out for the church, and truly it was really beautiful.

The church of savior on spilled blood was truly magnificent even disinterested Tony was enthralled by its beauty. The five domed structure was a sight for the sore eyes. 

****

They decided to walk back home since the weather was pleasant after dinner, they stopped for icecream because according to Riva cold weather is the best for icecream. Everyone was doubtful of that statement but since they followed her without any prompting its not like they can say something.

They were just finishing the icecream when they spotted a local band singing on the side of the street looking for passing audience.

They stopped to listen long after their dessert was finished, they were basking in the twinkling chilly streets while listening to the melody swaying a little.

Song changed to a faster one suddenly Riva twirled and was swaying with music, the muscisians faces lit up seeing someone enjoying their music.

It started with a little step and humming before Riva was following the beats were foots, her shouldersshaking with the music, Rhodey didn't knew when he was pulled by her still he clapped with her and twirled with her. 

For the first time he knew that they can get drunk on music, he felt so light he was skipping Riva. 

The rest of them were just starting to get amused by her antics that they were also pulled. 

Though a little reluctant at first the last of the group too joined in the fun. The shaking, clapping and laughing was very infectious. And this was the true beauty, the chilliness of weather countered heat of dance, darkness fought by twinkling fairy lights and antique street lights, silence overcome by music and laughter. 

They were still laughing when the song ended, the musician thanked them for their enthusiasm, Pepper thanked them for their wonderful music in her basic Russian, they departed after Tony paid them with a little cash. 

They hugged them and bid farewell, they again basically crashed on their beds when they reached their hotel. 

****

The next day was spent on the Cathrine palace and museums before lunch and then a little shopping.

It was an understatement to say that Tony enjoyed shopping. Rest of them were there to carry his bags. 

After that they went to Moscow. 

****

They were in Moscow for four days, the first two days were spent in local historical monuments from Red square to St Basil's Cathedral. 

It was like herding ducks for Pepper in those places each one ran in a different direction. But she enjoyed fully with abundence of art, culture and history at their disposal.

They tried different cuisins from the famous borscht (beetroot soup) to pirozhki (savory pastries).

The other two days were spent in spa, massages, drinking and clubbing. It was so frring to see Tony and Pepper to just let loose without media harrassing or people judging them. 

The last night in Moscow was spent a little differently, Pepper and Tony were off to a date, Happy decided to relax in a hotel room and Rhodey offered to accompany Riva when he heard she is off to a stroll.

"This is nice", Riva comented as they both sat on a bench. "I can't wait for tomorrow".

"Me too, notheren lights!", Rhodey said.

"Thank you for accompanying me".

"It's fine, i know you have powers and have been training buts it what like have been a week. i worry about you".

"Its ok to be worrieed about people you care about i just didn't know i counted as one".

"You did, from the moment you squeezed me at Tony's party".

"Thank you, I am just nervous about what's to come next".

"Next we'll see notheren lights which is a very opportunity and then'll we'll return to our normal lives. Well as normal as Air Force colonel and a someone with power can be".

"I just hope I come back in one piece", Riva mumbled very slowly. 

She wasn't sure if he heard, she sighed in relief when he continued to stare ahead. 

****  
They took a chopper to Siberia. Then it was a drive to the the town and a bit of treckking on snow mobile to the place from where they can watch the phenomenon.

OK, it was official this is the most magical thing that they saw, it was the most magnificent at the same time terrifying sight that they have seen. 

The scenery together with howls and sound of wind was truly an experience. 

They were transfixed and just couldn't stop staring at what was in front of them. The lights dancing in the sky were just there was no other word for it, it was magical. 

It was almost daybreak before they decided to return, whole night they just sat there around a bonfire drinking hot chocolate, vodka and smores in no particular order. 

****

They decided to stay another night to watch stars at the hotel and Riva suggested Pepperony to have a date night under the stars.

When they liked the idea she hurriedly made arrangements for their picnic.

Rhodey was just quietly observing everything while Happy retreated to his room. 

It was after lunch that Riva said, "Guys you relax, I am going on a stroll in the town"

"I'll come with you", Rhodey offered as usual. 

"UH, I just wanted to you know to take in everything", Riva said. 

"I can be quite".

Riva bit her lips hesitating before saying, "Actually I miss my mom, seeing all these I remember my mom she always loved mountains and snow so you know I just wanted be alone and drink".

They stared at her for few minutes before giving in. 

****

Riva went to her room to retrieve the small backpack she had packed in the morning, she activated her phone and other devices, she already gave back their devices before entering Siberia since its a very remote area. 

She then exited the hotel and entered the town, her pace was not fast paced just as she said she was strolling.

She reached a garage where she rented a snow mobile, after roaming the town for quite a bit she reached its edge.

And that is when the adventure begine.

****

Riva attached an earpeice to her ear to connect with Jarvis.

Although it was a remote area, Jarvis was using satellite to communicate with her. He was guiding her towards her destination.

For a time she felt like she was watched but seeing no one in sight she shrugged and proceeded not before taking a loop to throw them off. 

After over two hours she reached the bunker which apparently was not as abandoned as she thought. 

She waited behind the trees, observing them, waiting for them get out. Not many were there only a handful of people. 

"Jarvis, you think we can do it? "

"I don't even know miss what are you going to do? "

"I am going to infiltrate this active Hydra bunker"

"I don't think that it is wise however important the information is".

Riva was watching the entrance from the binoculors as she answered him, "It will be fun, easy peasy".

She didn't sound as confident as her words.

"Sounds like suicide to me", Rhodey's voice almost made her yelp.

Her face clearly showed the horror she felt, "What are you doing here? "

"No the question should be what are you doing here? ", Rhodey asked accusingly. 

"The minute you said you missed your mom I was suspicious, you were good, trying to get us emotional but you did said you were afraid to break your bones in moscow", Rhodey said as he crouched down to her level. 

"You heard that? Of course you did", she smacked her head, "and here I thought I was so good".

"You do have good tactics I will give you that, now will you tell me what are we doing here. Was this the reason you suggested this vacation".

"don't get me wrong, you guys desperately needed vacation and that was the reason for vacation, I just suggested the destination to coincide with this".

"So what is this? ", Rhodey asked. 

"This is a Hydra bunker which holds winter soldiers"

"Hydra like world war Hydra?", his voice sputtering. She could only nod in answer.

"Red Skull Hydra?". Another nod.

"The urban myth Winter Soldier?". Another nod.

"The same winter soldier who is believed to have assassinated President Kennedy?". "Really?"

"Wait Soldiers, You mean their is more than one?". Another nod.

"I was right this is a sucide mission".

"Don't be pessimist, we'll wait for them to leave then we'll steal their hard disks, files and winter soldiers".

"Are you out of your mind?".

"I mean all the winter soldiers will be asleep frozen, f by badluck it is activated it will only be one".

"If they are frozen why don't i just kill them".

"Because some of them are prisoner of war who are brainwashed and they deserve a chance to live".

"Ok Tell me you have something other than your powers", Rhodey asked gesturing towards her enormous backpack. "And how will we transport them?".

"Jarvice is a darling, there is a heavy truck at the otherside of the bunker, and he insisted i bring some weaponry for emergency, not that i know how to use them."

And then she opened her bag to take out some smoke bombs, non lethal dart guns, actual guns and a watch.

"Watch?"

"Its a prototype Colonel, it expands to become a thin iron man glove. Its not tested yet", Jarvis's voice filtered through her phone.

"Well no time like now to test right?", Rhodey said as he wore the watch shoved two guns in his belt.

He gave dart guns to Riva and one normal gun. They each took a smoke bomb and then Rhodey piicked up the last gun afteer activating the glove.

"They are leaving", Riva said and he saw four snow mobiles leaving.

They moved stealthily moved towards the bunker keeping out of sight.

Riva saw a camera so she covered it with her powers.

"When we reach USA you are so grounded", Rhodey panted as they were hiding at the side of the bunker as they heard at least two voices.

"I am an adult. You can't ground me".

"Oh yeah, Just watch me", Rhodey wispered as he peeked inside to see three people two were wearing the lab coat and one dressed in all black. "I wondered how is Tony's cousin so mature but turns out you two share same brain cell".

"Okay i am gonna threw a smoke bomb, cover your face and do what you have to while i neutraalise the threat".

"Colonel, you both will have exactly 15 minutes before the rest of the agents returns to load the truck after you cross the entrance. The moment you cross the threshold an alert will be sent to all the agents", Jarvis said in the comms.

Rhodey looked at Riva to see determination shining in her eyes so he closed his eyes for the moment and threw the smoke bomb inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riva : Thank you for having my back.
> 
> Rhodey : I am regretting the day i met Tony Stark.
> 
> Riva : Is it a bad time to remind you that it can create a international incidence if someone found out.
> 
> Rhodey : ........
> 
> Riva : ........
> 
> Rhodey : ........
> 
> Rhodey : .....whatever. Tony will take care of it.


	8. Next time we go to a spa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhodes is tired of all the dumbshit that people in his life pull. Tony and co. are blissfully ignorant of what is going in the tundras of siberia. And Riva is trying to find the braincell she lost on the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so we know the siberian bunker was abundent in the civil war, but since we are six years early and Hydra is not exposed till now its safe to say thay wouldn't want to lose their most efective weapons. 
> 
> And this time their was no zemo to clear their paths so yes, this bunker has the agents still working. 
> 
> Plus i wanted an action scene.

Rhodes threw the first smoke bomb inside the bunker, and then swiftly entered the bunker covering his face, Riva tiptoeing behind him.

The three people inside went on alert even they were surprised by the sudden smoke.

The lab coat wearing scientists scrambled to look for a viable weapon to defend themselves while the the giant man who was clearly a winter soldier went fighting stance.

Riva took cover behind one of the cyro machines and tried to locate cameras and destroy them, When she saw one of the lab coat wearing guy trying to open another cyro she shot lethal darts at him which she missed.

Quite a few were missed, before one hit its target. On the other hand Rhodey was fighting the winter soldier who was clearly had an advantage with his super strength. 

The other scirntist was activating another asleep soldier to defend the base.

When Riva saw that, she knocked him out with a heavy blow to his head on the other side Rhodey has just shot with the small repulsur from the glove.

Soldier was momenteriy stopped but he again came back more agressively. This time Rhodey had no choice but to duck and dodge.

Riva was hurriedly connecting her phone to the computer so that Jarvis can hack them. After it was connected she started scrambling to find the little red notebook.

The timer on her watch beeped signifying that 5 minutes were over, and the loud honking told them that the truck was here.

"Riva load the truck, i'll hold him off", Rhodey said just before getting punched.

"Fuck".

The cyroes were really heavy so she concentrated hard to give them wheels to cart them off. She loading the first one in the open truck when she was tackled on the ground from her side. 

The scientist has managed to revive one another soldier before passing out. 

Riva was slammed onto the floor with soldier no. 2 on top of her. He was squeezing her neck while she was trying to push his hand but he was too strong. 

She kicked his knees which loosened his hold and quickly tried to crawl out from under him. He got hold of her ankle and pulled her back and she was again slammed to the floor. 

When he pulled out a knife she turned it to dust at the same time as a gun shot rang out in the bunker. She wished it was not Rhodey who was shot, if it was an option between Rhodey and a random winter soldier, then she'll gladly shoot them herself. 

He again took her in a choke hold she was loosing her breath but she forced herself to calm down and conjure a heavy rock two feet above the soldier's head. 

The soldier above her went limp after that, Riva with difficulty pushed him from above her as she got up. 

She then stood up again started pushing the remaining 4 cyroes into the truck. The other soldier was bleeding from his leg as he fought Rhodey, she saw her 2nd dart gun near the empty cyro.

Soldat 1 was about to bash Rhodey 's legs with a heavy rod when she fired almost five dart s on his neck. He too went limp. 

Rhodey got up panting and kicked him in he face for good measure before commenting, "OK that was a Workout".

They both stood in silence panting and catching their breath. 

The timer went off again showing that 10 minutes have gone by so they moved fast to push rest of them into the truck.

They lifted the two unconcious super soldiers into their freezing caskets just as they were begging to stir. Rhodey pushed the rest and Riva threw the boxes of files that were stashed in the corner.

She did find the notebook which she shoved in her backpack. The Truck went away after every box of file and all six super soldiers were safely inside.

"Come on Riva, Let's get out of here. Our 15 minutes are about to be over", Rhodey called out as he found his guns and tucked in his pants.

Riva snatched her phone from the computer before handing him a rod and taking one herself, "Jarvis was not able to access everything so trash the computer and retrieve their hard disks. Hurry".

They started their work as their were five diffrent equipments of computer which they got through quickly. After retrieving the hard disks she shoved them in her backpack and handed it to Rhodey.

"Only two minutes left!".

They spotted fuel sitting in a corner so they quickly splashed it on the bunker and remaining equipment. Rhodey said nothing if he saw her splashing extra hard on a particular chair.

They got out and Riva quickly threw a lit lighter inside and the place was in flames in secondes.

****

They almost reached their snomoble when they were spotted by the returning agents.

They shot at hers and its tire was damaged.

"Get on mine, You drive, i'll hold them off, No offense but your aim iis shit", Rhodey said as they ran towards the trees where he hid his snow mobile ducking and hiding.

When they reached, Riva quuickly started it as Rhodes hoped on behind her.

They had an head start but bullets were flying so Rhodey turned on the still moving bike returning fire.

It was clear the hydra agents knew these wooods and tundras too well to be able to escape.

Riva accelerated but their bikes were better and they were starting to catch up, Rhodey has managed to take out one of them but three were still following them.

"They are closing in. I've got only few rounds", Rhoddey screamed above all the bangings and engine noise.

"I've got an idea, just hold on tight", Riva yelled back. With that she accelerated more.

Rhodey was still trying to shoot when they started going uphill, he looked towards Riva to see her creating the path in front of her in the air.

Riva was creating a path above the ground from them to onto, going uphill gave Rhodey an advantage with his aim. The path was smoother and easier to maneuver than rocky snow covered woods. 

He took out another one but the other two seemed doubly determined to catch them now they saw the impressive display of powers. 

The two remaining bikes followed them on the path created by Riva, they obviously we're well trained as they dodged Rhodey's bullet. 

Rhodey took out one more with his last bullet, "Shit!"

"Riva move faster", Rhodey yelled as the last one was closing in. 

"Hold on", she yelled back as she accelerated even more. 

Now they were at a considerable hight so she thought again and the path behind them vanished and last of the hydra agents fell to his death. 

They didn't stop for anything, she only slowed down when they reached to the edge of a village, they had an hour or so more to reach the town where their hotel was. 

Rhodey dismounted the bike but Riva was frozen solid. He helped her get down but she collapsed in his arms. 

Now that they were not running for their lives, he noticed how their clothes were torn from the places, they were covered in dirt and scratches. 

Riva's head was bleeding, her throat covered in bruises, her scarf was missing. His own lips were bleeding and he knew a bruise was forming on his cheek, his knuckles were bloody too. 

Thankfully none of the bullets grazed them. 

"Hey Riva, you okay?" ,Rhodey asked helping her stand up.

She just threw her arms around him hugging tightly before laughing in relief, "We are alive! Rhodey we are alive!".

Rhodey also couldn't help but laugh with her, "Yes, we are alive, you didn't think i would have let you die. Did you? "

"My hero!".

"And you are mine even though a little dumb", He teased and they laughed some more. 

But soon her laughs turned into her sobs it was then he moved her a little back to see her face. 

"What happened? "

"I.... I killed someone. I killed a person Rhodey", And she sobbed harder at her own words. "I am a murderer. I killed..... "

"No you are not", he said gathering in her arms. 

"I am, I killed that person, I made him fall to his death", she said as she sobbed in his chest. 

"You are not a murderer Riva, you are a fighter and a survivor. If you had not done that it would have cost us our lives", Rhodey said with an incredibly soft. "I rather have him than us".

It took them a few minutes to calm down and Riva to finally smile, "Let's move we should get there before nightfall".

"Yes, but we have got time. Let's get patched up a little and but some water and snacks".

"K".

****

They bought couple of bottles of water, chips, chocolates, anti septic cream, bandages and the most important cardboard boxes of vodka from a local store. 

They quickly bandaged each other, had some aspirin, some snacks before taking off. This time Rhodey drove and Riva sat behind despite her protests. 

They reached just as stars were coming out, Happy was pacing in the corridor when they entered. 

"Where were you? I lied to Tony and Pepper that you were taking a nap when they came to check up on before they went to their date", happy said before he properly saw them. "What happened to you two? These bandages?"

Riva and Rhodey shared a look before he answered, "We fell in a ditch. That's why it took so long".

"Oh okay, go get freshen up, then we'll have dinner together, three of us", Happy said ushering towards their room. 

"Yeah, I am starving", Riva exclaimed. 

"you skipped lunch that's why. I was so worried about you guys".

****

They were eating and chatting happily at the terrace restaurant of the hotel enjoying the beautiful night sky through the glass ceiling when dessert was served. 

Riva happily ate her hot brownie before ordering hot chocolates to go.

****

They were all still tired when they arrived at the airport, yawning and rubbing their eyes. 

"I understand why me and Pepper will be tired but what about you guys", Tony said as they were boarding the jet. 

Three 'eww' rang before Riva said, "TMI dude".

Pepper just sighed and entered after them.

"What happened to you guys", Pepper asked once they were all seated. 

"You know when she said she wanted to take a stroll so I followed her you know to keep an eye on her", Rhodey started. 'She saw me, we were talking and then landed in a diitch".

"Don't worry they all are superficial wounds, we checked with the medic before bed", Riva assured them. 

They all were talking and it has been a while but the flight Haas still not taken off. 

Tony called one of the crew member to aske them.

"How can i help you, Sir?"

"Why aren't we taking off? ", Tony asked with his usual papparazi smile.

"From what I know somethings are being loaded", flight attendant answered.

"I think fuel or something", she continued at his questioning eyes after which he waved her off.

Tony didn't miss the exchanged glances among Riva and his honey bear and frankly he find it hard to believe that they fell into a ditch, the bruises at her through even though she tried to hide them with turtleneck and scarf were of strangulation and the bruise on Rhodey 's cheek was clearly from a punch. 

But he saw their exhausted faces and decided to ask them later. 

****

The whole flight all of them were sleeping, and they fell asleep again as they reached their beds in Malibu mansion. 

Riva was called in immediately the next day and so did Pepper and Happy, Tony had his conference on video. 

Rhodey took all the cyroes and the files directly to the stark godown a few miles away, it was currently empty after removing weapons from their.

****

It was next day during dinner that she mustered the courage to talk to them.

"I need to talk to you guys", Riva said, her hands visibly shaking.

"Is it about the strangulation marks on your neck", Tony asked putting his spoon down.

Her hand flew to her neck automatically, Pepper who was sitting beside her gasped and pried her hands to inspect it. Pepper and Happy were shocked to see purple and blue finger marks on her neck.

"N-no, i mean its connected but the main thing is different", Riva replied. 

"I am waiting", Tony asked calmly, way too calmly. "Start with strangulation".

"Actually its- its", Riva hesitated again where was her griffindore courage now.

"How about we get comfortable", Pepper suggested.

After all five of them were sitting in the living room, the four adults looking at her, waiting.

"I know a secret", Riva started. "Well i know a lot of seccret but this one has a devastating consequences".

"Secret?", Tony asked.

"Yes, actually its connected to you so i had to get evidence to prove it and you know so that you wouldn't have to suffer from it twice".

"What ar-?", Rhodey started.

But she shook her head, "It would be easier if i complete my story first".

"Hydra is not as dead as dead people believe, it has been spreading its roots in world's organisation. It's even present in SHIELD even though they have no idea".

"Hydra is based on idea, and an idea is very hard to kill. That time we vanished, me and Rhodey. I knew of the one of the bases their it holds a footage their connected to that secret and their most successful human weapons- winter soldiers".

"Yes the myth winter soldier. My strangulation marks, Rhodey's busted face is curtesy of them only. They are trained brainwashed assasins, we had an advantage of surprise and powers so we were fine".

"I had to retrieve them, i couldn't let them be, specially the footage".

"Assasins?", Pepper cut her off in shock.

"Yes, every country has one for example that's what shield agents are, Russia has Kbg programme of red room. Fun fact Natasha Romanoff was a Red room assasin before Shield recruited her", Riva said. 

Then she explained about the torture, brainwashing, chair, red book and their training.

"You are grounded", Tony said at once. "No going out till its for work".

Riva told them everything what happened in Siberia.

"Thank god for Rhodey's good insticts", Tony muttered as he listened to the ridiculus tale.

"So what was the secret?", Tony asked.

Riva took a deep breath before taking out a pen drive. She connected it to laptop and turned the video on.

As the video started tony again said, "I know that road".

They watched Tony watch the murder of his parents. He was visibly shaking after the video was completed.

He ran towards the bathroom, everyone behind him. They could hear the sound of puking and Jarvis's voice trying to calm him down.

He came out after quite some time looking worse. Rhodey immediately hugged him.

"What am i supposed to do with this?", Tony asked as his voice shook.

Riva didn't think it was possible for him to look so broken and it was all her fault.

"I am sorry", Riva wispered.

"He didn't kill her, i always thought......", He trailed off.

"How can i hate him now?", Tony asked her.

She slowly approached him, "Yes he didn't kill your mother. Yes, it was hydra. You are allowed to feel upset about him dieing and still hate him".

Tony didn't say anything but a sob escaped him and then another. Before long he was shedding tears.

They all stayed in the same room whole night just comforting tony. At some point Riva moved to go feeling like an intruder but Tony didn't let her go.

It was morning when they moved at all, Riva went to kitchen and made everyone coffee.

"I have to leave for work", Riva said handing them their cups. 

"Winter soldiers are here, aren't they? You bought them here", Tony asked making her freeze.

She answered after a minute of silence, "I am sorry but please don't hate me. I just couldn't leave them to be tortured be used as weapons. I am sorry. I won't ask you to help them. Infact we can file a case in court after they are of sound mind".

Tony just looked at her before saying, "You are getting late for work".

Riva couldn't do anything other than leave with a heavy heart.

****

When she returned in the evening, the house was barely lit. 

She was drinking water when Tony came in the kitchen, 'Others are still out".

"oh", she didn't knew what else to say. But she did speak up, "you know I have been looking for apartments near my work, so I'll be out..... "

"What are you going on about? "

"Well I don't want you to be uncomfortable afterall I brought WS here.... "

"Hold up, I am not upset with you Riva ".

"You're...... Not? ".

"I am more upset about you risking your life".

"I just didn't want you to know hurt more than you have to", she started. "and I am sorry about bringing your source of pain here".

"Riva, look at me", Tony started. "am I uncomfortable with winter soldiers? Yes"

"Do I want to punch him? Yes. Will I feed them to corrupt government? No. I can differentiate between hydra and it's victim. You know".

"But..... "

"I know you care about me but I can handle it. And as you said they are Hydra's best weapons till date so wouldn't be a perfect revenge to take away their best"

"So you are going to help".

"Yes".

"Are you sure....?"

"Are you kidding? This will be one hell of a project", Tony exclaimed but seeing her raised eyebrows continued. "I mean the feeling of helping others is why i am doing this".

Riva stared at him and finally let out a giggle.

****

Tony and Gang were moving with a mission towards the asleep soldiers in the cyro.

Riva stepped forward and opened the last icy casket in which a man with long hair and metal arm was asleep.

"Guys meet longest Prisoner of war in history, Sargent James Barnes".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pepper : You mean to tell me that we were in a metal tube with 6 deadly assasins for 5 hours.
> 
> Rhodey :........
> 
> Pepper :........
> 
> Rhodey :........
> 
> Rhodey :...... I'll buy you wine.


	9. Blackmail is NOT normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it's saving winter soldiers' in this chapter. Then comes the lots of fluff where iron fam bands together to make this Diwali fun for sad Riva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK this chapter has more bonding, celebrations and fluff than actual plot so fair warning.
> 
> This is also a sort of Diwali special, christmas special, new year special. everything is going to be in this chapter. 
> 
> __
> 
> Now I know Tony treating Winter soldiers will lead to plot holes like his stay in wakanda and his and shuri's friendship but I couldn't leave him with Hydra. Riva couldn't leave him there.

Tony was huddled on a table with Pepper finalising the list of personnel for the treatment of winter soldiers. 

"Dr strange is one of the best neuro surgeon that we-", pepper was cut off before she could finish. 

"And he is a right asshole".

"Then you should get together like house on fire".

Ignoring her statement he continued, "The point is the people on the list should also be able to maintain absolute discretion. We won't be able to do anything if the authorities come knocking down our Doors".

"James is working on it as we speak", Pepper said as she gauged him for his reaction. 

"Are you guys out of your mind? You do remember about General Ross. He'll come sniffing after us if he realises we have six super soldiers in our basement!".

"Calm down. He knows what he is doing, he is just going to his immediate superior with the weight of Stark industries".

"What are our terms?", Tony asked his hand reaching for his glass of water. 

"We'll help recover their POWs and they can use War machine armour indefinitely in exchange of official permission for their treatment and only he will know about this project nobody else".

"They still have advantage, we can still negotiate something more".

"He is doing us a Favor-".

"No it's a business deal, by officially approving this project it has become a brave rescue by US Army. Make sure they are not able to control anyone and ensure a peaceful life after treatment", Tony told her as he called Rhodey.

Pepper called the SI lawyer that went with Rhodes to take over the negotiation and get the paper signed fast. 

****

When Riva returned in the evening, she was carrying several boxes of pizza with her. She was just about to ring the bell of the modern white mansion while barley balancing all the pizza boxes when it opened from inside. 

"Welcome Riva, I hope our day was good", Jarvis's voice echoed.

"It was good, how was yours?", Riva said as she moved towards the dining table where Tony, Pepper and Rhodey were already sitting.

"Hey guys", Riva said as she put down the pizza boxes on the table away from the papers. "What are you guys doing?".

"Nothing, just last minute paperwork for project Charlie's angels", Tony answered as he moved away the files to make place for the pizza. 

"Charlie's angels?", She asked as she passed them their drinks.

"I's a moobi", He tried to say with his mouth stuffed. 

"I know, I have watched it", she replied before slurping her drink. 

"How was your day?", Rhodey asked.

"It was ok, there's this new gossip about this cheating scandle of this big celebrities. And i have to take this minor reality tv celebrity, but god he was such a diva. The tantrums. I can't tell you. What about you guys?".

"The Usaual, some coercion, making deals and blackmailing military officers", Pepper answered.

Riva was staring at the three who just shrugged like it was no big deal.

"You guys don't realise right that its not normal to coerce, threaten or blackmail government official?".

"We didn't threaten anybody?", Tony said in his friends defense cheese stil hanging from his mouth.

"Then what's blackmail?".

"It was just sort of blackmail", Pepper replied this time. "Not actual blackmail".

"The difference is? Forget it. Why the blackmail?".

"If we have official stamp then it becomes a military project", Rhodes Started.

"Hold on. Did i hear it wrong or are you guys forgot about general Ross who is obsessed with super soldier".

"You its really freaky how much you know!", Rhodes said gulping his coke down.

"You don't have to worry Riva we are handling it. We'll make sure that minimum people have excess to them", pepper assured her. 

"But Ros-"

"Riva", Tony warned aster which any complaint died down.

Tony softened his voice to reassure her, "Don't worry if he tried anything we will go to UN. OK?".

Riva just nodded mutely.

"You shouldn't be worrying about any of this, leave this politics crap to adults".

"I am an adult !"

"You are still grounded".

"Pep, help! he can't ground me. I am an adult".

"Sorry Riva, i am with him here. You shouldn't have gone off on your own", Pepper said raising her eyebrows.

"But they were being tortured, i have poweers and i can help. I was fin-", Riva said frustration clear in her voice.

"Nobody is saying you were wrong in rescuing them", Rhodey started calmly as he put down his pizza.

"Then wha-?", Riva stopped as Rhodey continued.

"What you did wrong was going on your own without a plan, without informing anyone, without informing us. Yours power are great no denying that but you still have long way to go".

"I am sorry ok, i charged in without a plan and it won't happen again. let's just end this conversation".

"Riva whether you believe it or not but we care about you", Pepper said but she just shrugged clearly not believing their reasoning.

****

It was late at night when Tony, Rhodes and Virginia were sitting at the coffee table still going through the list of personnel. Riva has long gone to her bed.

"We are still waiting for the response from Dr Wu, i sent the mail this morning", Tony said as he read the name out loud from the list.

"Why Dr Wu, he isn't a neurosurgeon", Rhodey asked drinking his third cup of coffee.

"He is a brilliant surgeon with expertise on human anatomy, nobody knows Human body better than him", Pepper answered her eyes never leaving the file in her hand.

"Plus his current mentee is completing her thesis on tissue regeneration under him. Dr Helen Cho. Additional benefit for us", Tony added.

"The problem is we still haven't found a psychologist who may have expertise in brainwashing and war vetrens both. I think we will have to have a team", Pepper said as finally tossed the file on table. 

Exhausted she leaned back massaging her temple. she was still in thought when Tony's voice pulled her out of her head.

“Guys?”, Tony called them.

He continued after they looked up.

“Do you think I am being unfair. I mean she is an adult I can’t technically ground her what with her job and all that”.

Tony wanted to ramble some more but was cut off by Rhodey.

“Tones, she needs to understand that what she did was utterly irresponsible and very dangerous. There should be some consequences. How would…”, Rhodey started but he was interrupted in the middle.

“Its just……”, Tony started but didn’t continue so pepper urged him to voice out his thoughts.

When he still didn’t say anything after a minute, she took his hand and squeezed it in support.

“I just felt that she was more baffled by the idea when we said we cared about her”.  
“Well”, Pepper cleared her throat. “It is natural. And before you jump down my throat, listen to me”.

“Its been like a month or little over that since, she arrived here. She must be feeling like an outsider and that she is utterly grateful that you took her in and may be that’s why she is doing these outrageous things to make up”.

“But I don’t want her making up for anything, I took her in because I wanted to, not because she……”, Tony justified.

“We know that”, Rhodey said very patiently. “And I think even she knows that. She just doesn’t want to be disappointed especially since she recently lost her family”.

“Then what should I do?”.

“Wait patiently for her to realize and show her that you care for her”, Pepper said as she sipped her now cold coffee. “Because she definitely cares about you and even us”.

****

Next morning, Riva was running around in her room, getting ready for the day when Tony knocked on her door.

“Tony! Come in. It’s your own house”, Riva said as she picked up the books from the bed.

“It might be my house but this is your room”, Tony said as he entered.

“Jeez, why so serious?”, Riva said with a smile as she gestured him to take a seat.

“So, What’s up?”.

“Really, What’s up? Are you okay Tony?”.

“How about we talk during breakfast? You are ready right?”

“Yeah, lead the way”, Riva said still confused because of his peculiar behavior.

Once they were seated, Tony tried again, “About last night…I am sorry my approach was wrong”.

Riva who was pouring herself some cereal smiled at him before reassuring, “It’s okay and I am sorry too, My actions put a lot of people in danger and it could have been so much worse, it could have caused an international incident. Rhodey might have lost his job…..”.

Tony who was nodding along her abruptly stopped and interrupted her, “Riva, stop. I am more concerned about your disregard for your own life”.

“Well, I am not really that concerned about it, I mean I don’t belong here in the first place and I just want you to be happy for once”.

“I don’t want you to put your life, I would never ask you or anyone for that matter…”

“I know that, you are too noble for that”.

“You know I don’t think anyone would use noble and tony in same sentence”.

“Well just because others don’t understand you doesn’t lessen your worth, look at it yourself. Who would give a stranger so much”.

“I just didn’t want SHIELD to lock you up”, Tony grumbled as he chewed his soggy breakfast.

“And you are treating your parents’ murderer ?”, Riva told him as she smiled.

“We are getting off topic, the point was you should not be disregarding your life so easily".

"Tony i already died once, and i think that has made me not so afraid of death as much as I use to be, now I am more afraid of loosing people than my life “, Riva said as she put her bowl in the sink.  
“I should get going I am late for work”, Riva told him, Tony didn’t know how to respond so he just nodded and watch her go out.

****

Riva was just finishing up her work when she received a call from Pepper.

“Hey pep”

“Hey Riva, I need a favor”

“Sure, but I will get off like after an hour or so”, Riva talked as she was editing the articles that were going to be on the next issue.

“That’s ok. Tony and his band of nerds are at the warehouse but I won’t be able to get off. They will be needing food”

“Yes, I can get them something but why not delivery”.

“Its just its secret so no delivery and Happy is gonna drive me and Rhodey was called back at base”, Pepper said as her assistant called her to inform her start of the meeting in the background.

“No need for the detail explanation, It’s a simple thing. But you should probably go Monica sound anxious”.

“Thanks, I’ll talk to you later. We will have a girls night this weekend, promise”

“Sure, bye”.

****

Tony can feel an headache coming, just now introductions and basic information was delivered. And not one of them can agree on one method.

“This is a one of a kind case so we will have to study meticulously before deciding on the treatment”, Dr Wu said as he pointed to the hologram screen in the middle of the room where Winter soldier file was being projected.

Tony passed each of them a copy of file containing medical record, their full check up report and everything else, “This is all the information we have on winter soldiers and those are Winter soldier in flesh”.

He gestured towards the six cyroes behind him, the bodies inside them looked peaceful and in sleep.

The metallic color of cyroes were blending in with the grey color of the warehouse. The cyroes were taking up one whole side of warehouse. At one side six empty hospital beds with every equipment possible were laid neatly. There were many couches nearby apparently for the Personnel.

The other side had glass cabins whch were different labs and several robotic, bio or chemical equipment. They all were sitting on the a big conference table where the screen was projected. And if to look closely there were different cameras, audio equipment and hologram technology installed that were monitored by Jarvis.

The Personnel team consisted of about ten doctors excluding Dr. Stark. They ranged from neurosurgeons to psychiatrists. From Bio chemical expert to tissue regeneration experts.

“This is one of a kind project, we will have to be really creative in our treatments”, Dr Pooja Rai said one of the neurosurgeons on the case.

“The Scans are frightening to be honest”, Dr strange said as he read through the report. “The damage is not limited to one area of the brain but I can see the most effected one”.

“That’s due to continuous use of shock treatment for you”, Tony explained as the video of Bucky on the chair was projected.

“They were able to retain and control him for over 70 years, nothing more than a puppet”, Tony continued as the projection showed various videos of Winter Soldiers’ kills and their blank eyes. “Even those who volunteered were given the same treatment and the long exposure to electrical shocks have caused damage”.

“But shouldn’t be serum healing all the damage, One of the marvel of the serum was it completed repaired any defect in Steve Rogers’s body including Malnutrition.”, Dr Helen Cho asked. 

“But we are talking about over 20 years of shock, it will damage the tissue if not completely kill it however fast healing might”, Dr Pooja replied.

“And I think they were given shocks more frequently in order to slow down healing as to not retain the memories”, one of the Bio chemical expert added.

“We will also have to remember that the serum in Sargent Barnes’s body is different from the other five”, Tony said as he distributed another set of file to the group of doctors. 

“Oh this is gonna be awesome”, Dr Hooth, one of the bio-chemist exclaimed but corrected himself immediately after seeing everyone’s expression. 

Just as he was about to correct himself, the sound of someone punching the code of the entrance was heard.

“The door is opening”, A mechanical voice was heard and Tony minimised the projection into nothing.

“Hey Guys, I hope I am not disturbing your sciencing”, came a voice from behind the huge stack of Pizza boxes.

Tony ran ahead to take some from the hand, “Why are you bringing so much stuff alone?”.

“Well, Pepper had an emergency meeting and she asked me to bring food to Tony and his nerds”, Riva said before she looked at the hall staring at her. “Oops”.

They both put down the food on the conference table, “I didn’t what every one would want so I bought pizza, sub sandwiches, coffee and cola. Pizza and subs are generic there is also vegetarian option”.

“Thanks, I was feeling a little hungry”, One of the psychiatrist said opening up the boxes.

“A little hungry? I was starving”, another one said. “Thanks man you are a life saver.

“I don’t know man will Tony and his nerds will be able to finish so much?”, Dr strange questioned.

“You can take it home, cold Pizza taste awesome”, Dr Helen replied biting into a sandwich.

“Riva you staying?”, Tony asked biting his Pizza.

“Just till you guys eat so I’ll take the leftover veg items with me”, Riva replied.

“Sit, here and eat. Pepper will be very late, so you can’t eat alone”, Tony said as he forcefully made her sit and passed her pizza box and a cold drink.

“No Pass me that cappuccino, I have got some work after this”, Riva said as Tony sat beside him.

“You doing overtime?”

“No, just that I want complete as much as possible because near deadline there will be major editing and altering to keep anything last minute”.

“What about that Ryan guy? He not helping out”.

“Well he is assisting in editorial special as you know Peyton is on sick leave and……..”, Riva finally noticed the silence in the room.

All of them were staring at the two of them. Tony also turned towards them and asked looking at their expressions, “What?”

“Its just won’t you introduce the one you graciously brought us food?”, Strange asked with a raised eyebrow.

“No”, was the instant answer from Tony’s mouth which earned him a smack from Riva.

“Be respectful, They are your colleagues now”.

“Fine, Doctors, she is Riva”, Tony huffed. “Riva, my colleagues, the doctors”.

“Sorry about that, Hi I am Riva”, Riva introduced herself supporting a tinge of red in her cheeks.

“Hi, Riva, you are cute. Are you his assistant?”, Dr Hooth asked offering his hand which she shook.

“No, she is my cousin. She is much younger than you and out of your league”, Tony grumbled as he snatched her hand back.

“You look home among your fellow geniuses”, Riva said changing the topic. “I can hardly understand all the mumbo jumbo you utter”.

“You don’t sound like your major was science”, Dr strange asked raising an eyebrow.

“No shit Sherlock”, Tony said as she collected her things and her box of pizza.

“Yes, I have a degree in literature”, Riva said as stood up. “I am sorry but I should be going”.

“Goodbye”, Dr cho chortled after her at which she replied with a smile. “bye”.

****

It’s been two months since they started this project. The progress is good, and all of the doctors are so enthusiastic about the project, when asked they say that it is like once in a lifetime opportunity and they are so glad they are part of it.

Winter soldiers are still awakened because of the fear of attack so they are doing tissue regenaration in brain, researching serum’s effects and healing as much as possible before awakening them.

Removing the conditioning and Ptsd treatment will be after that.

Tony’s head was still in that ware house when he saw Riva coming in blue silk saree.

“What’s the occasion?”, Tony asked. “You look beautiful, like real pretty”.

“You mean I don’t look pretty everyday”.

“N-no, I_uh I mean”.  
Seeing his flustered face she let out a chuckle, “Relax, I was just teasing you. By the way I have to go, I am getting late”.

“You are two hour early”, Tony called after her but she was already at the gate.

“I am going to temple”, Riva answered as exited the door.

“Was that Riva”, Pepper asked in between a yawn as she came in her pajamas.

“Yeah, She said she was going to temple”, Tony replied as he served her coffee.

“Why?”

At that Jarvis’s voice interrupted them, "Miss Riva didn't give an answer but according to Hindu calendar today is one of their major festival ‘Diwali’”.

“Diwali?”, Tony asked aloud which Jarvis took as a cue to explain about Diwali.

“Diwali is celebrated on the new moon usually in the month of october or november. It is also know as Deepawali or festival of lights as Hindu lights multiple oil lamps in their home. It was celebrated because citizens of Ayodhya celebrated the return……..”.

“Ok I got it”, Tony told Jarvis so he fell silent.

“You know we should do something for her”, Pepper suggested.

“Huh?”.

“She will be missing her family, and it would also help her to see how much she means to us”, Pepper said.

“It actually is a good idea, even Rhodey is here today as a liason to talk about the new SI protective gear”, Tony agreed. “Jarvis tell us everything about Diwali”.

“I was telling you Sir, but I was rudely cut off”.

****

Riva was very tired when she got off the work so it came as a welcome surprise to see Happy waiting for her.

“Hi, thanks I can’t tell you how happy I am to see you”, Riva said getting in the car removing her heels.

“Boss giving you hard time”, Happy asked offering her a bottle of water which she gladly took before starting the car .

“No, just pain in the feet, in my neck and stupid people”, Riva replied taking a sip.

“Five minutes and we will be home”, Happy replied.

Riva was telling him about how bad heels are when the Stark mansion came into view.

Riva’s jaw dropped seeing it, it was decorated with gold and silver fairy lights. Not just the mansion, garden too. There were small colorful candals littering the side of the pathway and entrance.

And there in the garden stood Tony, Pepper and Rhodey holding sparklers. Behind them was a table full of sweets. 

Riva felt a tear running down her face, she stood transfixed at the car when Happy wished her, “Happy Diwali Riva”.

When she approached them she was still sniffling seeing which Tony panicked, “What happened? Are you upset? We did something wrong? Don’t cry, I’ll fix”.

He was cut off mid rant due to sudden hug, “Thank you, thank you so much”.

He returned the hug and rest of them joined the two.

“Don’t cry stupid, your liner will be messed”, Rhodey teased.

“You are stupid”, Riva answered with a smile wiping off her tears.

“Come on, eat some”, and Pepper fed her a piece of gulab jamun (indian sweet).

They all sat at the table and ate and just then fireworks started which they watched in awe.

She looked towards Tony in awe who replied, “Don’t worry they are eco friendly”.

Riva just smiled and stuffed his mouth with more sweets.

“I got something for you guys”, Riva said as she reached in her purse.

“Riva… what”,Rhodey stuttered as she slide a small jewellary box in front of them.

“Actually I was hesitating before”, Riva told them. “Day before yesterday was ‘Dhan Teras’, it is believed that it is a very auspicious day and we should by some jewelry on that day. So I bought it for you guys”.

Pepper opened hers to find a pair of silver earrings similar to what Riva was currently wearing on the other hand boys got silver cuff links. 

Riva’s had emerald while Pepper’s had Rubies. The boys all have clear crystal.

“Keep them well, these are my two months salary”, Riva said as she ate some more.

“That’s too much. Next time give Tony socks or something”, Rhodey said.

“Emerald? Well it matches your eyes”, Tony said.

“I have brown eyes”, Riva replied shoving him towards Pepper.

“You didn’t notice, when you use your power, they turn emerald and there is even tinge of emerald mist on your hands and on the object”.

“Really”, when Riva still didn’t believe he showed her the footage of her practicing.

“Its I think the power you use. The more power makes it more visible and its not much different when you use it in small quantity”, Pepper said as she also saw what Tony was talking about. “And you must be concentrating hard”.

“Its beautiful”, Riva said with another look towards the video.

“You really shouldn’t have spent so much, although they are beautiful”, Pepper said admiring them.

“Oh all of you are getting socks for christmas, Don’t worry”.

****

No she didn’t give them socks to them although she was very tempted to.

She was woken up early by Jarvis with loudest Jingle bells on the earth. She was so scared that she rolled off the bed.

“Ouch”.

“Merry Christmas Miss Riva. Jingle bells Jingle bells Jingle all the way”, Jarvis was repeating the jingle after every sentence.

"You should move to the hall, sir and miss Potts are also on their way. Jingle bells….”

“Okay”, Riva mumbled who got up with great difficulty.

When she arrived near the Christmas tree, Tony was eagerly waiting for them with hot chocolate near the pile of gifts.

“How are you awake? We wen to bed too late”, Riva asked. 

Yesterday night they all stayed up till late decorating Christmas tree and eating cookies. 

“Its Christmas”, Tony said as they all took their hot chocolate. 

Rhodey and Happy will be coming later as they gone to their parents home for christmas.

Dum-e, butterfingers and U also came barralling in at which Pepper replied, “Ok, ok we will open the gifts. But kids first so Tony go”.

Tony pouted but nevertheless started opening his presents, while Riva and Pepper started opening the kids’ present.

“Look Dum-e you got a new oil changer and see new ball”.

“Butterfingers got a new fire extinguisher and U got new toys, some screws and new camera”.

“Jarvis you get a new firewall, some cameras and spy equipments”.

“Thank you all of you”, Jarvis replied. “Jingle bells Jingle……”.

They all then opened various gifts Riva gave Pepper and Tony a couples’s watch and Rhodey and Happy ties.

Pepper and Rhodey gave them new stark phone ft Jarvis exclusively for them.

Rhodey gave Riva and Pepper beautiful scarves and Tony and Happy some shoes.

Happy gave them each a bottle of french wine.

The morning was spent with laughter, joy christmas spirit, presents and hot chocolate.

****

Dinner was peaceful that Christmas, just gossip, wine and food. 

“Weren’t you an athiest?”, Riva asked after they were all lounging on the couch with their stomach full.

“Christmas is an exeption. Anyways I don’t see you following Christianity”, Tony retorted.

“Christmas is an exeption”, Riva threw back his own words.

“By the way how is WS project going”, Rhodey asked who arrived like an hour ago.

“Its project charlie’s angels”, Tony corrected him.

“I refuse to call it that”.

Tony pouted but still answered, “we awakened them except for Sargent Barnes, he will be awakened after new year. They are cuffed using reinforced metal same used in armour. And their conditioning is slowly loosning”.

“Riva this time you are coming to the new year Stark gala”, Pepper said hanging upside down from the couch changing the topic abruptly .

“I am?”

“Yes, It’s fun, don’t worry you’ll not be bored”.

“I don’t have anything to wear, let’s go shopping tomorrow”.

“What else do I need, My goddess is taking me shopping tomorrow.”

“Are you going to do it every time we go out”.

“Yes”.

****

The piano was playing in the background and champagne was flowing. Guests were enjoying the conversation, ambience and food.

When a hush fell, finally, Tony stark was here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony: is happy, relaxed and enjoying. 
> 
> Riva : :)
> 
> Pepper : :)
> 
> Rhodey : :)
> 
> Universe : ......this wasn't in the script.


End file.
